Trouble in the Past
by Cryptic Storm
Summary: ~~*CHAPTER 9 IS UP*~~ Goku, Pan, Trunks and Gohan travel to the future to help kill a girl who's distroying the earth and find out her real reason for being there. Now Pan is looked at on betraying her friends, but is she really? I suck at summaries!
1. the horror begins (so i couldn't think o...

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ don't sue me, k

A/N: Hey people this is the original chap. 3 but I got a lot of comment that the other chapters sucked and I agree with them so I deleted them. So for those who haven't read the 2 chapters basically Trunks ask out Pan. She said yes and now Trunks is convince when Gohan finds out he's gonna kill him. K so now that you have read the summery of the two chapters aren't you glad I deleted them well enjoy. Oh yeah and if the title doesn't make sense to you it's because I wrote it at 2 in the morning and I thought I had wrote Trouble in the Future oh well I'll stay with that tittle hehe it's all good now. Enjoy. 

********************

Pan and Trunks leaned into one more passionate kiss when Pan felt Trunks tense up she didn't understand at first but then she felt their ki. They broke off their kiss and Pan turned around to face two very pissed off men. It was Vegeta and Gohan both Trunks and Pan knew they were in major trouble but I don't think any of them expected what was about to happened.

Trunks was a nervous wreck, Vegeta scowled and walked away with out saying a word. Gohan on the other hand was still their looking at his daughter and Trunks in complete shock. Pan felt his ki rise then fall then rise then fall. It was almost as if he were doing his best to stay calm. "Dad I can explain I…" but before Pan could say anymore Gohan left with out even saying a word. Trunks and Pan looked at each other in shock, then they felt Gohans ki skyrocketed and heard a huge explosion, and felt his ki lower greatly. A silent tear fell down Pans cheek. She knew her dad was mad, but she just hoped he wouldn't hurt anything or anyone while this mad. She hoped her mom would talk to him because she knew he wouldn't be talking to her for a while. Trunks noticed how upset Pan was and turned to her and cupped her face in his hands while wiping her tear away.

He tilted her head up to face his. "It's ok Pan like you said he'll get over it. Gohan just needs to get used to the fact that his little girl is growing up."

"I know Trunks." Pan said looking straight into his crystal blue eyes. "I know but I had expected him to freak out. I don't know if Vegeta does this but if dad gets really mad he'll avoid the topic and no doubt stop talking to me for a while. I just don't know if I'll be able to stand it." Pan said while letting out a light sob.

"Well Pan you know if you need a place to stay you're always welcome here." Trunks said while still holding Pan in is arms by now Pan was sobbing.

"Trunks thank you very much but I don't think Vegeta likes me very much anymore. Any way I can just go to Grandma Chi-chi and Grandpa Gokus and stay there for a little while maybe even get Grandma to talk some sense into dad but I'm sure mom will do that to. Both of them are very convincing." Pan let out a slight laugh at her remark she had stopped her sobbing now. With that Pan left telling Trunks to call her at her grandparents house. Pan flew through the air and started to sob once more but now she wasn't holding it back. She felt a hand grab her shoulder stopping her immediately. She turned around to face Vegeta. Pan as afraid to make eye contact with him. She looked back but capsule corp. was out of sight and so was Trunks. Vegeta was the first to break the silence.

"Pan listen I know you like Trunks and I have for a long time. I have been expecting this for a while now" Pan looked at him in shock. This was not what she expected. Was he being nice? "Now I'm not going to stop you. For a reason you will find out later." With that he left. Leaving a very confused Pan.

*******************At Chi-chi and Gokus house.*****************

"Well don't worry Pan I'll talk to Gohan later. Right now though you have to go to bed." Chi-chi told Pan. Pan had told her grandmother the entire story including when Vegeta talked to her. Pan was heading to the spare room when she turned around.

"Grandma do you what Vegeta was talking about? You know he said he had been expecting this what did he mean?" Pan asked curiously. Chi-chi looked at the clock it was well past 12am.

"Honestly Pan I have never understood Vegeta completely but you might want to ask your grandpa tomorrow morning. Ok go to bed now. I'll talk to Videl and Gohan in the morning ok sweetie now go to bed and don't worry we'll get this whole mess settled." With that Chi-chi walked into her bedroom. Pan slept well that night she had a long day and felt relaxed at Grandmas house.

*************** The next morning.****************

"Hi grandpa!" Pan said as she walked into the kitchen still pretty tired from staying up so late.

"Hey Panny! How was your sleep?" Goku asked as he scarfed down his breakfast. Pan giggled.

"Grandpa you do know you have food lining his mouth."

"Wha?" Goku replied spraying food out of his mouth.

"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled seeing the mess he was making. "Oh Pan your awake, and in a better mood I see. There's a plate there for you on the table amongst all those other dirty dishes."

"Thanks Grandma. I'll help you clean up after it's the least I could do. Oh and Grandpa after we're done cleaning could I talk to you about something?" Pan asked while sitting down to her breakfast.

**************After cleaning.*****************

Pan walked outside and flew up to wear her grandpa was. "uhh Grandpa could I ask you a question. Umm ok I'm assuming grandma told you about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, well I know most of it. Gohan can get over protective like that. Don't tell but I think he gets it from his mother." Goku said letting out a laugh. "Anywise yeah she said she had a question for me?"

"Well ya I do, after I left Capsule corp. yesterday Vegeta stopped me and told me that he was expecting that to happen. Then he said some thing that really confused me a lot .he said he wasn't going to stop me for reasons that I will find out once the time comes. Do you know what he meant by that?" 

Goku looked at her with a confused look. "No idea but that's Vegeta for you. Goin around messin with people's mind." Pan felt the familiar ki of her mother and father. As they approached the small house. The both of them landed and walked in her mother giving Pan thumbs up with a smile on her face. Her father on the other hand still had his stern look on his face. Goku looked down then looked at Pan who was almost in tears again. "You know why they're here?"

"Ya Grandma said she'd talk to dad today." Pan tried to say with out sounding upset but was unsuccessful.

"Well you stay up here and spar for a while with me cause I'm assuming you don't wanna go talk to Gohan." Goku asked her. Pan looked at her grandpa she was glad he was out here with her. She nodded her head in agreement and stops herself from crying. 

They weren't out there for long when they saw Chi-chi exit the house and waved them down with a big smile on her face. Pan and Goku came down. Chi-chi pulled Goku inside and Gohan came out. He knelt down so he was his daughters' height.

"Panny listen I'm very sorry, my mom told me everything and so has Videl. I am happy for you but I guess I don't want you to get hurt. I know I over reacted…"

"Just like I thought you would." Pan said cutting her father off with a small smile on her face.

"Don't push your luck now." Gohan told her with a slight laugh in his voice. Trunks, Goten and Bra landed by the two none of them talking not sure, what exactly was going on. Gohan turned around to face Goten with that stern look on his face again. "And Goten I hear you're the one who told Trunks to go for it and ask my little girl out?"

"I…uhh…I…got to go." Goten said his face totally panic-stricken turned around to leave.

Gohan burst out laughing at his brothers reaction. "Goten it's ok I'm not 'out to kill' anymore as Videl puts it." Gohan told his little bro still laughing at his brother's expression it was priceless Pan joined the laughter and soon every one was laughing except Goten.

"Hey it's not that funny." Goten said slightly laughing. Pan ran up and hugged Trunks and gave him a peck on the lips smiling brightly. Three more people landed M Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta.

"Why are you here?" Gohan asked confused.

"We just wanted to see how things turned out." Bulma said giggling to herself. Every body walked in the house except Pan and Vegeta. 

"Vegeta what did you mean yesterday when you said I would understand later why you knew all this was gonna happen?" Pan asked him. Before he could answer one other person landed which Pan didn't recognize even though her ki seemed very familiar. 

"Hello you must be Vegeta do you know where Trunks is?" asked girl who looked very worried. Vegeta pointed to the house and followed the girl into the house. All the conversations stopped as soon as she walked in and every one looked confused except Vegeta and M Trunks. M Trunks looked at her and started to walk towards her with a smile.

"Pan? What's wrong" M Trunks said surprised and worried because he something had to be wrong. (k I know she doesn't exist in M Trunks time line but just pretend she does kJ )

"PAN!?!" everyone said at once. 

"Yeah it's me! Trunks we need you back now some girl has come to earth claming to be a saiyan. She's incredibly strong and I don't know how long Vegeta can hold out, we need to get back as fast as possible." Worry covered her face. Trunks knew he had to leave right away.

"I left my time machine at capsule corp.! I'll be right back." Trunks said he said as he was about to take off.

"No if it's not here we'll just take mine it can hold two people Bulma and I were going to visit before she showed up." While saying this she used the capsule to bring out her time machine. Her panic was now obvious moving as fast as she could she jumped into the machine Trunks was soon to fallow. Then they were gone leaving a very surprised and confused group of people.

***************

A/N: well there you go what do you think hope you like it. I was gonna write more but decided that I didn't want to stay up till 3am so I'll post the next chapter soon I hope. And sorry once again to those who read "New love" and "Untitled love" for changing the tittle so much but I think I'll stick with this one. Till the next chapter, bye and please R&R 


	2. Hopelessness

"No if it's not here we'll just take mine it can hold two people Bulma and I were going to visit before she showed up

This is chap. 2 I guess enjoy

**********************

*****************In the future******************

Trunks and Pan ran to Vegetas' side. He had been badly hurt while Pan was gone. He looked as if he was about to collapse. "Dad you alright?" Trunks asked looking very worried Pan and Trunks took a fighting stance getting ready to attack. The saiyan girl looked at the new arrivals.

"So you think you can beat me. Well let's just hope your stronger then that poor excuse for a saiyan prince their." She said as she pointed to a now fallen Vegeta and laughed wickedly.

"Who are you?" Trunks ask looking furious.

"Who am I? Who are you?" She scowled back at Trunks. "I'm not the one who just interrupted a fight I was obviously going to win." She said looking at Vegeta once again with a smirk on her face then back at Trunks and Pan.

Trunks looked sympathetically at his father while Pan was flying him back to Bulma, so she could care for him in hope that he would be able to fight again soon. She flew as fast as she could Pan didn't like the idea of leaving Trunks there by himself after seeing what she did to his father. Pan looked over her shoulder once more the fight had already started. "Take care Trunks I'll be back as fast as I can." _Why is she here after so long? Who is she? What does she want? _Pan thought to herself as she flew off fast to Capsule corp.

The fight became more brutal as it went on she seemed to know many techniques Trunks recognized some of them as Piccolos attacks like 'special beam canon.' Trunks was slammed to the ground once again he looked up at her as she slowly floated down and walked towards him. She smiled evilly at him Trunks was shocked to see she wasn't even panting. Some how she reminded him of 18 just the way she was so calm while fighting, they way she looked at him almost sympathetically. 

"Trunks your turning out to be not much better a fighter then your father was really if I had known the saiyans on this planet were so weak I would have just destroyed it and not even bothered to come and find a good fight." She walked up and was standing right over top of him. Trunks closed his eyes expecting her to kill him there and then. "Don't worry Trunks I wont kill you, yet, I haven't had enough fun. I'll wait so your little girlfriend can see you die but don't worry Trunks she'll join you soon after." She laughed even more evilly then before. "Plus it would be nice to see if she can fight, so far all of the fights have been pretty pitiful." 

"How did you know my name was Trunks and that my father was the prince?" Trunks said still lying down, helpless he had cuts all over his body. He had powered down from SSJ to save energy and hoping to heal faster.

"My little secret." She said smirking at him once again. She looked up ahead of her then smiled and Trunks. "Oh look there's your little friend now." She said as she stepped back a little. Pan ran up to Trunks and knelt down beside him.

"Trunks, honey are you ok? I'm sorry I took so long." Pan said looking back and forth between Trunks and the girl. _How could she be so strong she can't be older then 20!_ Pan thought to herself.

"16 to be exact Pan." She said smirking once again.

"What!" Pan said looking up at the girl. "How'd you know what I thinking?" Pan said shocked. "Who and what are you?"

"I guess you could know who I am after all you'll be dead soon. Well my name is Teal and I was created by the Truffle people who ran before you killed all the rest of Truffles on Vegeta. I have a twin sister who is actually stronger then me. We're both half-saiyan. We are made with the DNA of all the races in the universe that's how I was able to read your mind and find out everything about you. And now I'm here to finally finish off the saiyan race."

Pan and Trunks who was now sitting up with the aide of Pan looked at her in shock. Could this be true? Could their past really lead to their deaths as well as the planets? Trunks got back up and both at the same time attacked Teal.

****************In the Past*************

"What was that about?" Videl asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure." Gohan replied. "Was that Pan?"

"Yes of course it was you baka. I wonder how powerful this saiyan girl is that Pan is so worried about? I'm sure I could handle her in the future." Vegeta told them all.

"That was me? Neat!" Pan said

"I have to go get something at home that I forgot" Gohan said while running out and flying off.

*************In the future************** 

Pan got up after being thrown down once again. She got up and watched Trunks being thrown to the ground. She stood there regaining her balance and waiting for Trunks to join her. They both flew after Teal, in hopes that she would eventually tire, before the two of them were too weak to even stand. The fight drowned on, Pan had cuts all over her body parts of her gi were soaked with her blood and sweat. She was in great pain but she knew she had to keep fighting if she wanted to live. Trunks was thrown down once more he had been greatly weakened in the fight before Pan showed up. She looked down at him for a brief second before Teal turned to her. He started to cough up blood and tried his hardest to get back up but his body wouldn't allow him his was too weak. Pan turned to Teal and began to fight. Pan got in a punch, which threw Teal back a little ways. Pan looked a little shocked she had actually winded her, some how. _Could it be possible that she can tire but just not show it? Some how?_ Pan thought to herself slightly confused.

"Oh no Pan I just let you get in at least one punch to see how much damage you could actually do, and I must say not bad for a quarter saiyan." Teal said smirking just like Vegeta did when he was giving her that I'm so much better then you are look. Once more Pan was thrown to the ground once more she tried to get up but she just couldn't. "Trunks it's been fun but it looks like nether of you can fight anymore, and your girlfriend is here so now she can watch you die." Teal let out an evil laugh as she powered up and prepared for a ki blast. Pan tried to get up but failed at each attempt. 

"Trunks please get up!" Pan yelled with panic and sobs heard through her voice. _After all we've been through with the androids how could he die like this, helpless._

"Don't worry Pan you're next. Maybe now you will realize what it's like to be hopeless like my people were. Hope you recognize this attack." Teal gleamed at Pan. "KA…ME…HA…ME" Teal aimed the blast at Trunks. "HA!!!!!!"

"TRUNKS!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs, and tried to get up once more in a failed attempt. All Pan could do was watch as the blast crept closer and closer to Trunks. Pan let a small sob out, knowing she was helpless. She watched as the blast surrounded Trunks until she couldn't see him anymore. "TRUNKS!" Pan screamed once more before she lost sight of him. Then she felt a familiar ki as the blast was deflected else wear. "Vegeta your back and just in time." Pan said with a slight sigh of relief in her voice that there was one more person to help out till Trunks got better. Pan tried to get up once more but failed. Teal noticed this and prepared two more blasts.

"Vegeta you can't stop two blasts at once." Teal said as she fired the first one at Trunks and then at Pan. Vegeta didn't have much of a choice if he left Trunks for Pan they would both die because he knew he couldn't make it to Pan in time. Pan looked helplessly as the blast approached her. That's all she ever felt hopelessness since Teal arrived. Pan crossed her arms in front of her. _As if this is going to help._ Pan thought. _Oh well it's worth a try_. She prepared as the blast came closer. Then all of a sudden it just stopped and was deflected. It wasn't Vegeta he was still by Trunks. Pan's eyes adjusted and she saw the figure in front of her.

"D…Da…Daddy!?!" Pan stuttered.

"Here Pan take this." Gohan said as he handed her a sensu bean. That he found by Trunks capsule. Then he flew over to Vegeta and Trunks and handed Trunks a bean. The three looked at Gohan in shock. He noticed this. "I took Trunks time machine here." The four of them looked Teal and took a fighting stance. "Is she the saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah her names Teal." Pan told him.

"hmm 4 against 1 well now I might have a good fight before I kill you all." 

The fight started and all of them attacked at the same time hoping to beat her

************Past**************

At Capsule corp. "Damn it I should have known he'd come back and try to use the time machine." Bulma yelled as she looked for the capsule in which it was held. She found a short note.

__

Dear Everyone

I know I didn't tell you where I was going but it was for a reason you'd stop me. I know they need my help. I know how to work the time machine Trunks showed me so don't worry. Videl, Pan I love ya both.

Gohan

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!!" Bulma screamed as she was joined by the rest of the people. She got there fast because she got Goku to use his instant transmission to get her there as fast as possible as soon as she realized where Gohan was going. Every one else flew. 

"What, what is it Bulma, Videl said running up the stairs and into Trunks room.

"He's gone Gohan went to the future to help Vegeta, Trunks and Pan. Now there is no way to get there to make sure they're all alright." Bulma said holding up the note.

*************************

There that's it for now I'll start the next chap. Soon hope you like it so far. It's 1am and I'm gonna go to bed soon. Anyways I'm glad I got ride of the first two chaptersJ hope you read the next chapter. I hope it will only get better. Till then Toodles


	3. Tears

Goku searched around for a minute then pulled out a capsule that was beneath Trunks bedside table

A/N: Well this is my next chapter pretty depressing. Ah well I'll let you read it enjoyJ 

Goku searched around for a minute then pulled out a capsule that was beneath Trunks bedside table. Then he flew out the window and opened it up. It was the time machine Cell had use. (thanx Ryan for the ideaJ ). "Bulma you think you could fix this up?" Goku yelled from the ground. 

"I can try!" Bulma yelled back. Bulma hopped down the stairs to outside where she took a look at the machine. "Well there's not much damage other then bubble over top. I should be able to fix it in no time."

"Then I'll go." Vegeta stepped in.

"Why do you think you should go Vegeta?" Bulma glared at him. 

"Because look around Kakarott's a baka. Pan, weak. Trunks, weak. Every one here is weak so that leaves me." Vegeta proudly stated.

"I think Goku should go." Bulma told them.

"Me?" Goku asked.

"Yes you."

"I want to go, my dad's there." Pan spoke up.

"Me too." Trunks said.

"Well we all want to go but remember only one person can." Vegeta scowled.

"Wait, wait she might have an idea, if you think about it two unknown ki are good enough but if we can get future Pan and Trunks stronger somehow by sending these two then they might have a better chance of winning. I can make it so the machine can take three people but it won't be comfortable." Bulma said. "But I wonder if there's anyway you two could give your strength to the others with out hurting your selves?"

Then out of nowhere two rings appear in Pans and Trunks hand. "Use these you can merge with them using these rings." The voice explained how to use the rings the disappeared. Then Pan, Trunks and Bulma set to work on the time machine.

*********************Future**********************

"Why don't you give up now you know it's not worth it." Teal scoffed as she was handing out blow after blow. They four fighters were still able to hold their ground but they knew they wouldn't be able to keep this up for ever. Teal stopped fighting for a minute. "Why don't you leave this fight to Vegeta he's the one I want to kill. Unless of course someone else is a full saiyan and is somehow hiding it from me, but it's unlikely."

"We don't leave friends to die." Pan shouted taking a break from her attacks.

"Alright then do what ever you please. You'll all die now." Teal told them with a gleam in her eye and a Vegeta like smirk on her face. Then she flew at Vegeta attacking him once again.

***************Past***************

5 hours had past Bulma, Trunks and Pan had worked the entire time and were finally finished. It was ready to go. "GOKU!" Bulma shouted. Goku looked around the corner at Bulma.

"What?" Goku yelled back.

"The time machine is ready, it's time to go!" Bulma shouted back. Goku was there almost instantly. The three crammed into the machine Goku most uncomfortable because he couldn't help drive the thing. Within a few minutes they took off and were heading for the future.

**************Future****************

"Hey guys thought you might need some help." Goku said as he joined the fight. "Pan, Trunks go down there they need to talk to you." Goku told them pointing to the other Pan and Trunks. 

(ok it make it less complicated future Pan and Trunks will have an M in front of their names which stands for Mirai. Past Pan and Trunks will have a C for chibi and when they merge it will be just Pan or Trunks kJ )

The two headed down to C Pan and Trunks. They handed them the rings and in no time were merged and joined the fight again. Only by this time Gohan and Vegeta were very worn out and Goku had been taking over most of the fight so was badly injured. Now Trunks and Pan were taking the beating but the others kept jumping in. Within minutes Vegeta and Gohan fell to the ground and were motionless. Trunks motioned for Pan to go down and check on them. She did as she was told. She made sure they were still alive and gave them some of her ki so they could join soon. She was heading back up when both Goku and Trunks fell to the ground. It was up to Pan now. She went in for an attack both fists flying at high speeds but instead of defending Teal grabbed both of Pans fists. Pan tried to free her fists from Teals grip but it was useless Pan was trying her hardest to get free and Teal wasn't working at all. Then Pan felt some huge power serge through her body. Then fell limp she was falling down to the ground joining her other friends when mid air she stopped just like that. She snapped out of the trance that the power had put her in and flew over above her father. Her heart pumped faster then she thought possible when she realized what was going on she didn't chose to fly over to her father somebody else did.

"Wha…What have you done to me?" Pan said heart beating faster and fast.

"Simple method of body control. You see since I gave you some of my powers I have complete control over your body and your every move." Teal told her with that 'see it's hopeless to fight me' look written all over her face.

"No…you can't, how can it be possible?" Pan looked down at her own body in horror her mouth was the only thing she could control. She tried to fly towards Teal but she didn't move at all.

"Here I can prove it. It that you father over there?" Then before Pan could answer she powered up to ki blasted and fired them…right at Gohan. 

"Daddy!" Pan screamed as the two blasts hit her father she felt like her heart was torn in two when she heard her fathers' screams. It was bad enough when he screamed from someone else hurting him but when she was inflicting him pain it was worse. "Please don't make me kill him." Pan sobbed realizing that Teal did have complete control of her body.

"Oh don't worry Pan, I don't want to kill him yet. I'm just having fun. Now lets see to inflict pain but not to kill them hmmm ahhh." Teal got a smirk on her face. Then Pan fired a few shots at Gohan who screamed at the pain he was suffering. Tears started to fall uncontrollably down Pans cheeks as she fired small blasted towards her father. Then she heard a voice mumble.

"I'm sorry Panny." As a fist came flying towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for contact then opened in shock, in front of her was Goku with a look of fear. Pan looked down and saw she was holding both of Gokus' fists with out even realizing it. Some how she was strong enough to over power her grandpa. Goku tried to fight back and get free but all he could do was kick. Pan turned Goku around and held his arms behind his back. Teal carefully pulled out some sort of tape being sure not to touch the tape it self and mentally wrapped it around Gokus arms tying them behind his back. Gokus' ki began to fade but stopped at about 25. Goku fell limp Pan still held on to him then draped him over her shoulder and flew back up to Teal.

"What did you do to him?" Pan asked still sobbing.

"Don't worry your self Panny he's fine he's still alive. It's just ki lowering tape once you touch it your ki lowers so you can't attack." Teal paused to see Pans' reaction. "Now Pan I've got a proposition for you I know you want your father and the others to live. So if you promise to do what I ask I will let your father and the others live. The down side you'll probably never see your father again."

"When was there an upside." Pan told her. She was pondering about what to do. She didn't want to let her father die but she didn't want to go with Teal ether. "What would I do if I went with you?" Pan asked defeated. Teal fired a blast at Gohan he screamed in pain then became motionless once more. "Why did you do that!?!" Pan screamed. 

"I won't tell you, you should have known not to ask that question." Teal said definitely. Pan looked at her in shock. She felt like her father did when he was little and was trapped in Radizt ship listening to his father cry out in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. She felt the same way although she was the one inflicting pain.

"Panny listen I think Gohan would rather die the live and never see you again." Goku said quietly not having enough energy to talk normally. Teal looked at him then charged up another blast and fired. 

"No stop it Teal this isn't fair!" Pan sobbed. "Grandpa I can't let dad die when I know he could live."

"So will you take up my offer? Or will you let your father down." Teal asked her

"Don't do this Panny don't let Teal put ideas in your mind." Goku said weakly.

"Shut up Goku!" Teal shouted. Then turned to Pan with a sweet smile. "So Pan yes or no?"

"W…We…Well I'm not sure." Pan stuttered. Then Teal took Goku from Pan and Pan started to power up a blast.

"Are you sure? One more blast and Gohan's dead." Teal said raising her eyebrows almost as a challenge. Pan looked down at the two lifeless bodies of Vegeta and Trunks then over to her father, still wincing in pain from the last blast that hit him. A tear fell down Pans face she didn't believe what she was about to say. 

"Alright I'll do it, what do you want me to do." Pan told her defeated. Goku looked at Pan.

"Panny no don't do that I don't want to leave both of you!" (Remember they're still merged). Goku looked at Pan. "Don't let her take you away Panny."

"Sorry grandpa but I couldn't live will myself if it was my fault dad died." Pan told her grandpa she now had no emotion on her face she wasn't crying her eyes weren't even watering. "Teal what do you want me to do." Teal smiled in her victory.

"Here take him back." Teal said while throwing Goku at her. Limp and lifeless he fell into her arms. Tears now started to form in her eyes while cradling her grandfather in her arms Pan saw that look she had never thought she see coming from her grandpa. It was defeat, absolute defeat. Her heart sank, she was doing the best to hold back tears but it didn't help, they fell anyway, but not in a sob, they were silent tears. Tears of fear, defeat and hoplessness. _Why? My damn saiyan blood has lead me to this, why did saiyans have to be so cruel. Grandpa I'm so, so sorry I can't let dad die and have that on my shoulders that I could have saved him. I just want to leave let all you go back to your life with out me._ Pan thought as tears took over but still not sobbing.

"Pan! Now go put him on the ground then come back up here." Pan waited for Teal to guide her body down but didn't move. "Well what are you waiting for you have controlof your own body now go, but try anything stupid your friends are counting on you Pan." Pan flew down gently put her grandfather down with his head still in her hand. She leaned over.

"Please forgive me grandpa, I didn't know what else to do, I'm sorry." With that Pan gave him a kiss on the cheek and was about to fly back up when she heard something, she turned around.

"Pan, I love you please don't go, you don't have to do this, Gohan loves you please." Goku pleaded to her as a single tear fell down his cheek onto the hard cold pavement. It hurt him so much to see his only granddaughter leave him and every one lese like this. He wanted to hold her back but with his hands behind his back all he could do was talk her out of it.

"Grandpa." Pan turned away. "I'm sorry tell everyone that please." Then she took off into the air. She flew up and was face to face with Teal. 

"Turn your back to me and relax as much as you can." Teal said in a soothing voice. Pan did as she was told. Then felt two hands lightly land on top of her head. She felt the same powers go through her but this time something was different. She felt her body start to shut down again. She was almost happy and hoping she would die then the pain would be over. When she came to which wasn't too long she found Teal was holding her in an almost sympathetic manner. Pan looked up at her.

"Why are you doing this to us we didn't do anything to you?"

"I have nothing against you Pan, just your saiyan ancestry." Teal said. She let go of Pan and handed her a pair of gloves.

"What are these for?" Pan asked as she put them on. With out saying a word Teal handed Pan the tape that was used on Goku. Pan looked at her.

"Go get the rest except your father. Then bring them back here Goku as well." Teal instructed. 

"But…But I thought you said you would leave them alone." Pan said her face went almost white.

"Wrong, I said I wouldn't kill them." Pan looked at her. _What have I done?_ Pan thought as she found herself going down to the ground. "Make sure you get the two full saiyans first they're worth the most." Teal said aiming a smile at Pan. 

Pan reached Vegeta first knelt beside him and started to put the tape around his arms behind his back. "Why are you doing this Pan?" Vegeta said in a tone of voice like her grandfathers that just crushed her. She didn't know what to say to that that seemed like a good reason so she kept her mouth shut and kept up tying him up. A tear rolled off Pans face and onto Vegeta hand. "Pan are you crying?"

"No." Pan answered as she walked away towards Trunks. _Trunks how could I do this to you? You always believed in me when others didn't. How could I let you down like this how could I let all of you down? What did she mean get the full saiyans first they're worth the most? What was she planning to do with them?_

"Pan are you alright? Did she hurt you? How is she making you do this?" Trunks eyes also full of tears. Pan turned him over and tied him up as well.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Was all she could get out. She finished picked him up and cradled him in her arms and kissed him. Then put him over her shoulder and walk over to pick up her grandfather. Pan started to fly up to Teal and heard Trunks ask Goku.

"What's happening to Pan why is she doing this to us?"

"Trunks, she had a choice she could ether go under Teals control or she would kill her father. She chose to go under her control." Goku finished. Pan heard every thing they said and tears began to fall from her face. She had chosen to do this to them. Teal took the two men and told Pan go to back down and get Vegeta. "Wait! Please can I say goodbye to my father first?" Pan asked desperately. Teal glared at her.

"Fine you may say goodbye to your father, but remember I have two of your friends and if you try anything I will kill them." Teal answered definitely. Pan lowered her head and landed by her father. She knelt beside him in the middle of the large crater caused by all the blasts. She picked him up and moved him away from the crater. Then sat him up holding his head in her hands. His eyes slowly opened. Pan ripped part of her already torn gi and used it to wipe off his blood-covered face. 

"Panny, I'm glad your right." He fully opened his eyes to see her eyes full of tears. "Panny? Sweet heart what wrong?" Gohans' eyes widened with fear still wincing a little. 

"Daddy, I don't want you to worry about me or the others I'll make sure they don't get hurt." Pan looked into her fathers eyes.

"Wha? But Panny?" Gohan started to say.

"No please don't make this harder daddy." Pan held out her hand and a letter appeared in her hand she put it inside Gohans pocket. "Don't open that until I'm gone ok." Pan instruced "I'm sorry I just couldn't live with myself if I had killed you. Hurting you is bad enough but…" Pan quieted she could barley even say it. 

"HURRY UP PAN!" Teal shouted still in the air. Pan looked back at her father. Tears flowing freely. 

"Daddy I love you ok and I'm so, so sorry this happened I just didn't know what else to do." Pan kissed him on the cheek. "Dad I'm so sorry tell Bulma from this time that to. I didn't think that it would get them into this." Pan kissed him on the cheek again as her heart sank into her stomach when she pulled back and saw the hurt in his eyes. She hugged him tight and whimpered when she felt him hug her as tightly as he could.

"Panny where ever you're going please don't leave." Gohan pleaded to his only daughter. 

"Sorry bye daddy." Pan said knowing she wouldn't see her father again. She couldn't stand it anymore with out breaking down totally. She turned around and walked towards Vegeta. Sobbing she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She could her fathers pleads wishing for her to stay. Pan looked back at him and started to sob, she no longer cared about Vegeta thinking she was weak because even he had water in his eyes.

"Why Panny?" Vegeta looked into Pans eyes. _Panny he's never called me that before, Oh Dende what have I done?_ Pan looked at him he had tears falling down. Her heart shattered. The only other time he let his tears take over was when he was about to die on Namek, her father had told her that. Could this mean something, could this mean that, _Oh Dende NO!_ She was leading them to their deaths or something even worse then death. She sobbed harder and louder as she reached Teal. Pan looked back at her father one last time still looking at her in pain. 

A/N: So what do you think. Sorry I took so long putting this one up. And that's it's soooo long. And please don't think I'm a depressed person because I write depressing stuff k I'm not usually this bad but oh well what u gonna do. The next chap. should be shorter. Please R&R Till the toodlesJ 


	4. It Get's Worse

Pan took a look around seemed like she was on a ship of some sort

Pan took a look around she seemed to be ship of some sort. All of a sudden Teal seemed to be in a hurry. She dumped off Goku and Trunks gave Pan instructions to clean them up and to undo whatever made the two people turn into one with Trunks only. Then handed her 4 neck-bracelets, a choker necklace, she instructed what Pan should do with them. Then gave her a bag of sensu beans and left before Pan could ask where she got them. Silently Pan took the tape off so he could become two people again. Trunks couldn't fight back and didn't even try he knew it was useless. She removed the ring and two Trunks were in front of her. Instead of tying them up again she put the neck-bracelets on that wouldn't allow their ki to go above 150. Then moved to Vegeta and did the same. Pan didn't say a word the entire time. The last, grandpa, she looked at him, he looked back at her with hurt eyes. She only walked up to him put a hand on his head, Goku felt a jolt of energy go through his body then he felt as if some of his powers left. Pan then did the same to him as she did to the others. Pan was about to walk out when Goku asked "Pan what did you just do to me?" Goku looked at her confused. 

"I took away your ability to use instant transmission." Pan said with no emotion on her face. Then put the choker on herself, which had the same effect as the neck-bracelets. 

"Why Panny?" Goku asked in a child like manner. Pan just looked at all of them then closed the door to the cell. The last thing the heard was the door being double locked then footsteps walking away.

***************************

Gohan watched as his daughter vanished. Then reached into the pocket of his torn gi and pulled out the note a sensu bean fell out as well. Pan had slipped one in while putting the note in. Gohan took it and within seconds was feeling better, well as good as can be expected. He opened the note and started to read.

***************************

Pan walked to a rather large room where Teal stood. Right beside her was another girl who looked about the same age. Teal had a huge smile on her face, which surprised Pan.

"Pan I'd like to introduce you to my twin sister, Laura. I pretty sure I told you about her." Teal said.

"Hi, I'm very glad you joined us." Laura told her while holding out her hand gesturing to shake. Pan could tell that the two were very different not only in looks but in the way they acted. Laura seemed to have a very 'happy go lucky' personality and had short red hair. Teal on the other hand had a very fake smile plastered on her face and long beautiful teal hair, which she figured was where she got her name. Pan face never shifted not even a slight smile, after what she just went through and was still going through how could she. Pan stuck out her hand to shake but only because she was made to. Laura looked hurt that Pan never even cracked a smile. 

***************************

Gohan finished the letter and realized he would never see his daughter again. He was too shocked to cry. (Hey it happens). Once he had recovered a little he flew off to Bulmas to tell her.

***********************

Pan had been put in charge of making sure the 'prisoners', as Teal put it were ok and stayed healthy. There was a large training room that could take the sayians blasts. Pan would take them in one at a time to train them. During this time their neck-bracelet was taken off. Pan was stronger then all of them, even Goku. Vegeta was content with trying to kill Pan if that meant his ticket out of there. Goku and Trunks on the other hand had a very hard time training with Pan they didn't want to hurt her even though they knew her power had increased considerably. 

A few days after Pan met Laura Teal went to another planet to 'talk' as she put it. She left Pan siting on a chair. C Pan had been put in the cell with the guys after the merging wore off but as would merge back together as soon as they could. C Pan able to talk to the guys for a while but there wasn't much to say. I mean what are you supposed to do act like it's normal to have your body talkin control of then having to put your friends through unimaginable pain. Pan just sorta sat there in silence she just couldn't cry anymore. Both M Pan and C Pan would go by them selves anywhere and would just sit and cry but there comes a point when you just can't cry anymore. 

C Pan was sent into the cell the night before and great concern arouse when she walked in. Usually C Pan wore the clothes Laura gave her and had avoided wearing anything but pants and long sleeve shirts. She was wearing the clothes that Teal gave her. The clothes were revealing it was a red tubes top with black shorts. This shocked every one but because it was so revealing but they realized why she had been wearing such conservative clothes. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. She hung her head low with her hair covering her face and sat down with out saying a word. C Trunks looked at her and was the first to move he walked towards her and sat down in front of her and lifted her face up so he could see it. There was a slight gasp from every one in the room she had a black eye and a large cut on her cheek.

"Oh Dende what happened?" Trunks asked with a look of worry.

"I…I uh bruise easily." Pan tried to cover up. Trunks knew her too well and knew she was lying.

"Pan I know you're lying its obvious Panny what is she doing to you?" Trunks asked getting more and more worried about her.

"All I'll say is warn you not to make her sister feel bad." Pan said with a straight face.

"Pan!" but you didn't have that cut yesterday what happened?" Goku added getting just as worried.

"I'm fine I just asked her to many questions, it's nothing really." Pan answered not wanting them to get worried about her but knew if she didn't answer they wouldn't get off her case. Vegeta, Goku and M Trunks all exchanged worried looks. Trunks moved so he was beside her and held her tight he expected her to cry and was surprised when she didn't but he kept holding her. The rest of the time they were silent. 

Laura sat down across from Pan and looked at her she still didn't understand why Pan didn't like her or Teal for that matter. By this time M Pan and C Pan were merged again. Laura didn't go searching for her answers by reading minds like her sister did. Laura wanted to say something to break the ice so she just said that first thing that came to mind. "I TRIED TO SNIFF COKE ONCE BUT THE ICE CUBES GOT STUCK UP MY NOSE!" Laura practically yelled. Pan couldn't help but smile, then she started to laugh hysterically she couldn't stop and she didn't want to ether it had been a while since she had smiled let alone laugh. Laura smiled and laughed herself she was glad that at least Pan had a sense of humor. The two talked for a while. Then in a change of mood Pan asked.

"Laura um are you really part Truffle?" the question caught Laura off guard.

"Well ya we are. Actually I don't know if I should tell you this but I think you a keep a secret. Teal's been lookin for the last of the saiyans for a while now. Oh by the way the saiyans are the ones that kill many of us on our home planet. Wait will you tell me a big secret of your if I tell you this so I know you wont tell?" Laura asked.

"Well I guess." Pan took the ring off and the two Pans appeared in front of Laura. Laura was shocked to say the least.

"Ok well then I didn't know you could do that. Cool." Then they quickly merged back together not wanting Teal to find her like that.

"Laura you can't tell anyone that especially Teal." Pan told her.

"Yeah sure I wont." Laura went back to the secret. "Well ya she wants to find the last saiyans and sell them to the highest bidder as slaves. I actually thought you were saiyans." Laura laughed at her self slightly. "Then Teal told me that your race liked being in small places, actually I've never heard of your race what did you say it was again?" Laura asked Pan. Pan heart was racing 100 miles a minute._ That's what she meant by "get the full saiyans first they're worth the most."_ Laura was still waiting for her answer. "Soooo what is it?" Pan looked at her in shock Laura noticed Pan was getting freaked out but before Laura could say anything and answered.

"Saiyan." Pan looked Laura strait in the eye.

"You're just kidding right?" Laura hoped.

"No. I'm dead serious." Pans face showed that as well. "The two men with the black hair in the cell are full saiyans then the two purple haired ones are half saiyans and I'm quarter saiyan. The younger version of me and the purple haired guy are from the past." Pan said nervously. Laura looked at her in shock. _That's why Teal's been acting wired lately how dare she hide this from me._ Teal thought to herself.

"We gotta get you and your friends out of here!" Laura looked at Pan still shocked by what she just heard.

"You're gonna help us?" Pan asked it seemed to be what she was implying.

"Ya of course, why would I want that to happen to you and your friends. I was starting to wonder why you were so sad looking all the time." Laura told Pan. "Well we've got a quite a few more planets that Teal has to visit so we can plan then but you can't tell your friends and keep acting all sad and stuff ok. We'll get your friends outta her." Laura looked at Pan with a comforting smile. Laura got up and left the room. Then Teal came back Pan got up and started to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Teal asked.

"I'm gonna go see how the others are." Pan told her. "Is that alright." Pan added sarcasm to her voice although she knew she'd get in trouble for it but she was in a good mood and didn't care all that much.

"What was that?" Teal said as she was walking up to Pan, Pan was preparing for the pain but then heard a voice.

"Oh hey Teal you're back already wow you're getting faster." Laura walked out. Teals growled Pan knew she wanted to beat the crap outta her. Instead she put a hand on Pan shoulder and put on her fake smile again.

"Pan of course you can go see them you don't have to ask." Then whispered softly. "Yes you do." Pan looked back at Laura who winked at her. Pan for once trying not to smile while Teal was around when she noticed Laura was drinking a can of coke. Pan just turned around and left with a huge smile on her face.

The first part of the plan was for Pan to get on Teals good side. This worked because all she had to do was talk to Laura and be nice to her and follow Teals every order which wasn't to bad she didn't get hurt anymore and almost all her bruises were gone. Teal didn't expect a thing she thought Pan had given up all hope and decided not to fight back anymore.

Pan went in to get Vegeta to train him for the day. Vegeta had been finding it harder to try to hurt Pan after all he heard from C Pan and what was happening to her plus although he didn't admit it he had changed since the androids. He had become more caring for those of his friends and family who were still alive. Half way through the training Vegeta just stopped and looked at Pan with a strange look. This made Pan stop to.

"What is it Vegeta?" Pan questioned. 

"I don't know you seem different for some reason. Pan what's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Vegeta I really am." Pan said so happy it made Vegeta even more worried.

"What did Teal and that other girl do to you Pan? She seems to have given you more and more freedom so what's with it, why haven't tried to free us yet?" Vegeta asked. He had noticed that she had been acting different towards Teal when she came with Pan to watch her train them. She would follow her every order and Pan had stopped wearing the choker. He didn't want to ask before because Teal would be watching, although he and the others noticed a long time ago. Pan panicked not knowing what to say to that that would let them know the plan at all.

"Well I just don't think Teal would like that." Pan said not knowing what else to say. She saw the fear on Vegetas face no matter how much he had tried to hide it.

"Panny have you given up on us? What has she done to you to make you think this? Please Pan you have to get us outta here I think I know what she want to do with us. Please don't help her do that." Vegetas' words shocked Pan and hurt her to think that her friends had thought she would forget about them and their lives. What hurt even more was that Vegeta was pleading, and if he was this worried, how worried are the others? She wanted to tell them all so badly but that would endanger then plan too much. So she just went in to attack him throwing a punch. He backed away not blocking. "Pan!?!" 

"Vegeta you have nothing to worry about, things will be ok, believe me." Pan said in a soothing voice as she floated back down.

"How are we? Are we supposed to just let you help her sell us as slaves!" Vegeta yelled. Pan stared at Vegeta. _So he knows. How could he know? Oh Dende that's why he's so worried. He thinks I'll help her. Oh man Laura and I have got to get this plan going but we don't even have a plan yet. I'll talk to her today when Teal leaves._ Pan did her best to reassure herself that everything will be ok.

"Vegeta calm down. I think that's all the training for today. Come here." Pan ordered not wanting to answer anymore questions.

"No come up here and fight! You cowered!" Vegeta was getting angry again. Pan floated up to him face to face.

"Come now Vegeta. Don't be like this you know I'm more powerful then you and you know that. Now, stop asking these questions and lets go back." Pan said a strange evil coming over her for that moment. She didn't think much of it Vegeta always seemed to be able to bring that side out in her. She just grabbed Vegeta and forcefully put the neck-bracelet back on. Then dragged him back to the cell. He was still astonished that she would speak with that tone of voice. Until then, there was still that scared little Panny coming out in her movements and voice, but then, then there was no sign on fear in her voice or movements. She also normally didn't become so forceful right away while putting on the neck-bracelet. What was Teal doing to make her change so much? Vegeta was starting to get worried but not for Pan, for him and Kakarott who he knew for sure would end up slaves to the Truffles because they were full saiyan. Vegeta got even more worried when he realized that he was the prince of the saiyans and would be even worse off then Kakarott. Vegetas' thoughts were disturbed when he heard the loud yet familiar sound of the door of the cell slam shut.

***************************

"Pan come now I know it's hard but we need to think of a plan first." Laura explained sympathetically. Teal had gone onto another planet.

"I know Laura but they think I want to do this to them. They don't trust me anymore not even Trunks."

"Listen, I don't think you'll have to keep this up much longer Teal now has quite a bit of trust in you. I don't know what you did but it worked."

"I hurt my friends." Laura went over to sit beside Pan and began to comfort her.

"Listen Pan here I've got an idea." Laura began to tell her.

*****************************

Bulma was in tears as Gohan told her what had happened. "It's ok Bulma I know Pan will do everything in her power to get them home." Gohan told her trying to comfort her.

"I know but what if she doesn't? What if she can't? What if---" Bulma started.

"Bulma it's ok she will get them home I know she will." Gohan told her. "Now I'm going to back to my time and tell the others the news ok so I'm gonna go." Gohan said as he started to walk away. The turned around. "Are you going to be ok? Or do you want to come with me you can meet the others." Gohan said not wanting to leave her alone.

"Ya sure but um…" Bulma started.

"You don't have the time machine that holds two people, I know, I have it I found it on the ground actually I picked all three of them up." Gohan said while holding out three capsules.

****************Past****************

Gohan and Bulma walked into Capsule corp. and saw the worried group of people. They all turned to them. Worry spread across everyone's face. 

"Gohan what happened? Where's Goku and Trunks? Gohan where's Pan." Videl said as she run up to look behind Gohan and M Bulma. Then turned a look back at Gohan worry covered her face. "Gohan?" M Bulma started to cry again.

Gohan read the note out loud. He was holding back tears as he was reading not wanting everyone to worry them. If he broke down everyone else would know how bad the situation actually was. M Bulma, Bulma and Chi-chi were crying their eyes out by the end. Gohan was still holding her with one arm Videl looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Gohan our baby's gone. No she can't be she still has a whole life ahead of her. Gohan she's only 18." Videl pleaded although she knew it would be useless.

"I know Videl, I know." Was all Gohan said.

********************Future********************

"So Pan you know what to do right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I do but when will we do it? How far away is the next planet?" Pan asked.

"Not far maybe a few days."

"Laura will I ever get to meet you again after I'm gone?"

"I don't know I doubt it."

"Oh." Pan got up and left. 

A few days later a few hours before Teal was about to leave for the next planet the merging wore off. C Pan didn't want to go in she was finding it harder and harder to talk to them there where so many things to explain that she couldn't let them know. 

"Pan just remember only a few more hours ok? Hold on there, this is almost over." M Pan whispered into C Pans ear.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to face the questions they ask. Do you know what it's like to have your own boyfriend look at you as if he doesn't even know you?" C Pan asked almost getting angry with M Pan.

"Hai, Hai I do Pan trust me. Pan I know how it feels." C Pan walked into the cell then heard the door close.

"Pan please tell us what's going to happen to us once we reach the planet?" M Trunks asked her she didn't know what to say to that. "Fine then don't answer." M Trunks said angered. "But what's going to happen to you Pan? If you don't care about us anymore maybe you'll think of yourself!" Pan was shocked that Trunks would say that to her she felt a mix of hurt and anger swell inside her and just blew up at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DON'T KNOW, AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IT CAN'T BE ANYWORSE THEN WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!" Pan screamed at him. This sudden out-burst of anger frightened everyone. Sure she knew that they would leave soon but being in there made her forget about that. Just then the cell door opened up and in stormed a very pissed M Pan. She had been waiting by the cell door for a minute to make sure C Pan was ok.

"TRUNKS HOW DARE YOU!" she said while she punched him in the stomach. "IF THIS IS WHAT ALL OF YOUR MEETINGS ARE LIKE I CAN SEE WHY SHE NEVER WANTS TO SEE YOU! DEAR DENDE TEAL IS NICER TO HER! YOU PEOPLE ARE SOPPOSED TO BE HER FRIENDS!" M Pan screamed while glaring at all of them her ki flared then dropped dramatically when she saw C Pan she smiled at her. She knelt down beside M Trunks. "Trunks now I know you are all going through some hard times and---"

"Hard times we're going through more then that." M Trunks said trying to get his breath back.

"Ya well triple it and you'll understand what we're going through. We don't know what Teal going to do with us once we get there it could be that same thing that she's planning to do with you. Only we have to deal with Teals insults towards saiyans you think we like it? No!" M Pan told him keeping her voice down as much as she could. "WELL, I HOPE YOUR HAPPY. RIGHT NOW I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT LITTLE PANNY OVER THERE WOULD RATHER BE AOURND TEAL AND HER SISTER LAURA THEN YOU!" M Pan screamed once again glaring at all of them. By this time all of them but Vegeta were cowering.

"So if she'd rather be around that little bitch Teal then us it's very obvious that she doesn't care what happens, she said it herself." Vegeta said challenging M Pan. 

"So I'm a little bitch am I?" Teal said while turning the corner of the cell to Vegetas' horror. She shot a small ki blast at him in hatred. Then shot a smile at C Pan. "So Pan is that true?"

"What?" C Pan asked.

"What this Pan said." Teal said pointing at M Pan. "Is it true?" C Pan knew she was in trouble on one hand her friends already didn't trust her on the other she didn't wan to say no to Teal because that would make Teal mad at her. "Well?" M Pan gave a sympathetic glance to say sorry.

"Ya I guess I really didn't want to come in here." C Pan said while nodding in agreement. M Pan was shocked she didn't think that C Pan would actually say anything just a simple nod or somethin. Teal smiled in victory thinking she had finally turned the little one against her friends. C Pan didn't care all that much anymore she knew that there were very few hours until she never had to see her again. All she had to do was wait till Teal left then they would be gone.

"Pan can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked C Pan, obediently got up and followed Teal out of the cell. Then to her surprise Teal slammed the door shut with M Pan still in it. "Now Pan I feel out of all of you you're the only one I can trust the other one of you in there still has a lot of hatred towards me. So I'm gonna get you to come with me to this planet it's the last one we'll every have to visit and I'd like to have someone other then me down there." Teal smiled but not that fake plastered smile, she actually looked like she meant it. The smile didn't stay for long though as soon as she saw Pan's worried her smile faded. "You are going to come with me right." Then laughed. "I mean what else are you going to do sit in there with them? You don't seem to wanna do that." C Pan was shocked first at the sudden change of Teals audited that and the plan of escape. This was indeed that last planet her last chance to leave. "Well?"

A/N: Hehehehehehe that's not my ending that would be a really stupid ending so ya. I just dono what to write. I dono if Pan say's yes or no. I haven't gotten that far yet because it's 3am in the morning and my mother will wake me up at 8am so ya lot of sleep for me *sigh*. Oh well I hope u like so far I dono how much longer it will be I got a request from someone (not reviewer). For something and I'm debating weather I wanna do it or not so I'll update soon I hope.J 


	5. The Escape

"Ya, I will, of course

"Ya, I will." C Pan told her with no emotion in her face.

"Great." Teal smirked and started to walk away then turned around. "Oh and let Pan out and I'm sorry but you'll have to go back in, seriously though tell me if any of them hurt you and I will deal with them." Teal said then walked away. C Pan did as she was told opened the cell door to her confused and worried friends.

"I have to go back in now." C Pan told her then walked in and sat beside her grandpa she could sit near Trunks ether of them she was still hurt from what M Trunks said. M Trunks got up and sat beside Pan and opened his mouth to apologize but before he could say anything she got up and moved over to sit on the other side of the cell beside Vegeta. M Trunks could take a hint and left it at that although he did want to apologize he knew, right now she wouldn't listen. 

"Pan, you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days." Goku said giving her a worried glance.

"That's cause I haven't." Pan told him. Then to everybody's surprise Vegeta pulled Pan closer to him and began to comfort her. She wasn't sure how to react to this but was too tired to care that much. 

"C'mon Pan sleep you need it. I know how the Truffles can be, really they're not that kind. Them having this grudge against saiyans doesn't help ether. It's ok, I don't hate you for it. Just sleep." Vegeta whispered. C Pan was shocked to say the least so were the others. Vegeta was like a second father to her and was kinda nice. When no one was around but never had he shown this much kindness and in front of others. _Stupid this isn't the Vegeta from your time line. He's different, but still._ She didn't mind it though usually C Trunks would hold her but she didn't want to be around him right now even though even though he didn't say anything. She laid her head on Vegeta shoulder. _Sleep this is so nice._ C Pan felt happy for a second then remembered she was on the ship and realized what Teal told her and what she had told Teal. _Dende what have I done._ Was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep. 

"Do you know what happened out there? She seemed a lot more depressed when she walked in a second time. You have any idea what Teal told her?" M Trunks asked his father or anybody who knew.

"No son I don't know but it must have been bad. Trunks I am very disappointed in you, you should know what the two have been through. They have to live around Teal, they can't show that they're afraid. They probably don't know what's going on ether." Vegeta said in defense of Pan.

"Father? Why have you all of a sudden become so protective of Pan?" M Trunks asked suspiciously.

"Well if doesn't want to be by you or anything that resembles you." Vegeta told him.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF SHE'S ON OUR SIDE ANYMORE!?!" M Trunks yelled.

"Shut up boy do you want her to turn against us? Because if you keep accusing her she might get the idea to turn against us then what do we do." Vegeta said in a death tone, giving his son a cold stare that caused the conversation to come to a halt. C Pan began to mumble something in her sleep. They all turned their attention to Pan. (They didn't have much else to do). Her mumbles became more clear though quite, but with their saiyan hearing they had no trouble. Pan began to softly sob.

"What did I do? Dear Dende what did I do? Grandpa, don't hate me please… Trunks you know I love you but I saw no way out." It seemed like Pan was talking to someone in her sleep. "But that's not true! Vegeta you know I didn't want to do this… AHHH! BOTH OF YOU GET OFF MY BACK!" Pan screamed sobbing once again. "Teal please… No Teal don't!… No Teal please don't… I know they hate me, but I can't see them die… No Teal no it was my idea please don't blame her!" C Pan pleaded in her sleep, then began to sob again. Goku began to get worried when C Pan began to power up a blast and pointed it at herself. He jumped up and turned her hand away just as she shot it. Goku grabbed her and shook her. "I'm awake I'm awake." C Pan said as her eyes snapped open. 

"Panny you do reilize that you just----"

"Yes Grandpa I know." C Pan snapped at her Grandpa who looked hurt and worried at the same time.

"Panny I love you, you know that right? I mean it's not your fault you didn't know it would lead to this." Goku told her while sitting down next to her. C Pan sat up so she wasn't leaning against Vegeta anymore. She gave him a confuse look.

"What do you mean? Where did you get the idea that I hated you?" C Pan asked confused.

"It was just that well in you dream, you were talkin out loud. You said don't hate me Grandpa, and I don't hate you." Goku said stroking Pan hair noticing she was getting scared. "What were you dreaming about anyways?"

"Ummmm I don't remember." C Pan said nervously. 

"Really?" Vegeta said suspiciously.

"Yes really." C Pan snapped back with a glare. Then relaxed again. _Oh god I hope they don't find out they'd hate me forever, damn it! They will find out soon I really don't wan't to be with them I want them to just be out of my life, I got them into this mess. Well Pan and I but still. I've made it worse. _

The dreadful day had come the day when she and Teal would leave to go to the planet. C Pan was walking out of the cell and followed Teal to a room. She walked in surprised to see Laura and M Pan standing in front of her. Them obviously surprised to see her. 

"This is what I told you a few days ago Laura. They're able to split into two, one being older the other being younger version of the same person." Teal lied.

"Oh" Laura replied knowing it was a lie.

"C'mon Pan time for us to go." Teal said as she walked towards the small ship used to go down to the planets. She turned a corner and was out of sight. C Pan turned around and gave M Pan a glance. M Pan noticed that the look was of guilt not a good bye look but like there was something that she felt guilty about but couldn't stop. Laura and M Pan stood there until they heard the door slam shut. Then took the plan into action and ran to the cell. They turned the corner to the hall of the cell and proceeded open it.

"Who's she?" Goku asked.

"She's Teals sister." M Pan quickly informed them.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Are we at the planet already?" M Trunks asked confused.

"No we're not there, but Laura's gonna help me get you guys outta here. Now no more questions everybody follow me." The four guys agreed and began to follow her. The turned the corner and opened the door to the area where the space ships were and stopped dead in their tracks. Teal stood right in front the cell door. A further away they saw C Pan laying unconscious sprawled out on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" M Pan asked in horror. Did she know about the plan?

"Oh nothing, just now she has a mission and will not stop until she is killed or if she accomplished the mission then we'll see what happens." Teal said with a smirk. "So what do you think you're doing trying to free your friends? You Laura I'm very disappointed in you, you know I would have given you half the money." Teal said then turned her attention to C Pan who was waking up. "Oh your waking up already good then you can help me take care of your friends." Teal said as C Pan walked towards her. M Pan looked at her.

"Pan?" M Pan looked at her curiously. 

"Well tell them Pan." Teal slyly commented. C Pan gave her a glare then it softened.

"Teal, you guys it's not how it looks please----" C Pan told them Teal gave her a glare. Then in one swift action she put her hand on C Pans shoulder and lifted it. An evil look overcame C Pan.

"Well Teal found out you were going to leave so I told her the entire plan after this is over I get to go home." C Pan told them with a smirk on her face. Everyone looked at her in shock, all but Teal who looked rather proud of herself.

"Laura I'm very disappointed in you, why would you turn against your twin. You know I was going to give you half the money. I guess not." Teal looked at her twin.

"Teal? Don't do this common, you know they don't want to hurt us anymore." Laura pleaded. C Pan just stood there head hanging low. Teal turned to her.

"Pan?" Teal said as if giving her an order.

"Yes Teal." C Pan told her obediently. Then flew up and knocked out every one of her friends M Pan and Laura first then the others. Landed and moved them all to the cell but not before taking most of Laura and M Pans powers. Then put neck-bracelets on the two and left to accomplish her mission. 

As soon as every one woke up Teal instant transmitted into the cell (instant transmission in now going to be INT). Laura who had been awake for a while gave her an angry look.

"Took you guys long enough. You've been out for about 5 hours." Teal said as she appeared in the room.

"Where's Pan?" Laura growled.

"She's right there?" Teal replied sarcastically.

"The other one!" 

"Oh well you should have said that. She's on Earth." Teal replied calmly.

"What she's actually gone! She left us?" C Trunks looked at Teal hurt hopping it wasn't true. Teal perked up like she had heard something. Then looked at C Trunks.

"She back." Teal said as she vanished. Then six people inside the cell heard the cell door unlock then it opened. They all looked in horror as they saw the three figures in the doorway. One was being carried and was placed into the cell by C Pan Teal still standing at the doorway.

"Gohan?" Goku looked at his son and made sure he was ok. "Pan why did you bring him here?" Goku asked getting angry.

"I don't know." C Pan told him while going over Teal when she noticed how everyone in the room looked like they were about to attack her.

"Her mission, I gave her a mission, and she finished it." Teal told them. 

"Pan! Why did you do this Pan! I thought you agreed to work for Teal to keep your dad outta this! Pan!"

"What did I do? Dear Dende what did I do?" C Pan mumbled to herself. She turned to her grandpa who was still making sure Gohan was ok. C Pan walked up to her father and pulled the bag of senzu beans out of her pocket, and gave one to her father. She looked at him. "I'm sorry I could stop." Then turned to her grandpa. "Grandpa, don't hate me please." Goku just gave her a look of distrust. A look rarely seen coming from Goku which made it hurt more. "Grandpa? You said you loved you said you could never not love me." 

"Pan, I love as my grandchild, but you betrayed us, to get things your own way. Now more people are in this, the one person you tried to save." Goku said in a cold frightening voice. Pan looked at him as tears fell down her face. She turned to C Trunks.

"Trunks you know I love you but I saw no way out." Looked at him hoping he wouldn't hate her, she looked at his face, there was no denying it. _This is just like the dream I had in the cell earlier. I don't like it one bit. Of course I don't like it but…they don't know the whole thing, but I'm not about to tell them in front of Teal. Why is Laura looking at me that way? She looks like she's thinking about something but she doesn't look like she hates me, why?_

"Don't try to act innocent Pan we know you only care about your self" M Trunks told her in the same accusing voice he had used towards her so many times on the ship. 

"But that's not true! Vegeta you know I didn't want to do this, right?" She looked at Vegeta for support no one else liked her. 

"Don't look at me at me I'm not the one in trouble." Vegeta told her.

"Hai Pan, at least the Pan from our time didn't turn against us, we can still trust her." M Trunks told her. The androids had really changed him for the worst, he turned really cold if he felt some one had used his trust. 

"AHHHH! BOTH OF YOU GET OFF MY BACK!" Pan screamed showing not sign of breaking down.

"I'll get them off your back." Teal said while walking up to the two sayians. She aimed her hand at them.

"Teal please" C Pan asked her.

"What do you not want me to kill them. You want them off your back don't you? I can do just that." 

"No Teal don't!" C Pan told her standing her ground.

"Ooo, why are you protecting them. They obviously are annoying you. The prince is worth a lot, how about just the purple haired one, that sound alright?" 

"No Teal!" C Pan said standing in front of her. For once she wasn't afraid of Teal.

"Pan they hate you, there's nothing you can do to change that." Teal said surprised by C Pans sudden outburst of courage. 

"I know they hate me, but I can't see them die!"

"Fine if you're going to protect them. Laura now did you give them this idea?" Teal asked turning to her sister.

"Yes I don't think you should do this to them."

"Well then." Teal said pointing the energy ball at Laura.

"No!" C Pan screamed.

"Arg, what now, it won't kill her. You actually think I'd kill my own sister? No this will just inflict a lot of pain on her." Teal said getting annoyed with C Pan. 

"No Teal no it was my idea please don't blame her!" C Pan stated. _I'd rather be in pain then watch any one else in pain._

"Fine I'm gonna go." Teal said while walking out of the cell closing it behind her. As soon as Teal closed the door C Pan fell to her knees Gohan and Laura looked at her worriedly. C Pan began to power up a ki blast, and once again aimed it at herself. She felt a hand land on her shoulder, which made her stop. She looked up and was face to face with her father. C Pans blast disappeared. Pan saw the look of compassion she wanted her father the who she had just hurt so badly and had taken him here, he still cared for her. C Pan felt some hope. Not everybody hated her Laura didn't really seem like she hated her. Gohan hugged his daughter, he knew there was something different about her but he did know what. _What could Teal have done to her?_ He thought. C Pan blinked the water out of her eyes. She could see clearly now and saw every one was still looking at her in anger. C Pan stood back up.

"I'm not wanted here." C Pan simply stated then INT out of the room. Gohan turned around. M Pan looking the most angry. 

"Why are all of you angry at her? It's not like it's her fault." Gohan told them. "Your just making it worse, she'll probably leave or side with Teal or somethin, if you keep acting like this."

"She's already turned against us. She told Teal that we were leaving and caught us. Now Pan allowed to do what ever she wants. I don't understand why you're not angry at her." Gohan shuddered he had never heard his father talk like that or in that tone of voice. Then he got angry at the fact that his dad of all people could have thought such a thing.

"Shut up, dad, you know Pan would never do that! None of you should be doing this to her she's only 17, she's probably scared out of her mind and you people are supposed to be her friends. You two…" He said directing his glare at Vegeta and M Trunks. "I'm ashamed of my dad but you two have hurt her just as much." Gohan was walking toward the two and swung a punch at them. C Pan INT right in front of it and was hit instead. She stumbled a little and fell C Pan got up right away, it didn't hurt her very much because his power was only 150, she walked over to her father who was still stunned that he had hit his daughter that hard. 

"Dad, I think I should move you to another cell for now. I don't want you guys to hate each other." C Pan took her dad but the hand and turned around.

"So you don't care if you to turn again us and we hate you, but you don't want us to hate each other?" Vegeta said with a glare on his face. Both Gohan and C Pan turned around and gave him a death glare that shut him up. Laura got up leaving M Pans side to go over to C Pan. 

"I'd like to go with your father, so he's not alone." C Pan looked at her father.

"Ya, sure." C Pan agreed then grabbed Lauras hand. "Oh and Vegeta, never at any point or time did I ever say that I didn't care that you all hated me." Then INT out of the cell into another one. C Pan let go of Lauras hand and put her arms around her fathers neck and hugged him tight. "Thanks dad for still loving me." She whispered. Then heard and noise coming from where Laura was. "Trunks? How did you get in here?" C pan asked confused.

"He said he wanted to come at the last minute so I gave him my hand. Sorry if you didn't want him to come." Laura told her.

"Pan I just want you to know I don't hate you ether. I don't know what Teals done to you but I know you're not doing this on your own free will. I know Teal must have made you tell her the plan like she did some how make you tell us what you did. Please tell me I'm right Pan." C Trunks told her. Pan let out a small smile. _But I did tell her, she didn't make me!_ C Pan left with out saying anything. "What's up with her?" C Trunks asked.

"I think I might now." Laura told them still staring in the place where C Pan vanished.

"Really? Oh, do you know how Pan got so powerful. She was able to beat me with out a problem yet in training she was lucky to survive an hour." Gohan asked looking at both Laura and C Trunks. "And who are you?" he asked looking at Laura.

"Teal gave Pan powers so now Pan is as powerful as Teal. I'm Laura, Teals twin." Laura told him.

"You twin!?! But she doesn't look like you at all? Wait if you're her twin then why are you in here?" Gohan asked.

"Ya she's my twin. I don't know why she doesn't look like me but that's beside the point. I'm in here because I tried to get you're friends out of here, because if we get to our planet and they're still on here then they'll be sold for one reason or another it won't be pleasant. Well that's where Pan comes in Teal claims to have found out our way to leave from Pan so every one hates her right now." Laura told him. 

"Oh, I guess I didn't know the whole story, still don't." Gohan said kinda feeling bad for getting mad at Vegeta, M Trunks and his father.

"They'll get over it, but now we can talk about something that I wouldn't want to talk about in front of the others yet. Trunks you can't tell anyone what you hear in here ok?" Laura told him.

"Mhmm." C Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Ok great, now Gohan, how was she acting while fighting with you?" Laura asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but well she seemed to have this evil look that would come over her after she started to look sad." Gohan told her.

"Really hmmm that means she's not completely under Teals control if she looked sympathetic at some points. That's a good sign." Laura told them. Then Gohan went on and told Laura every thing that went on in the fight.

*********Teal and C Pan**********

"Teal I just need to tell you umm dad, Laura and Trunks are in another cell. Dad started to fight with others in the other cell and Laura and Trunks went with him." C Pan told her.

"Hmmm Laura and Gohan are in the same cell practically by them selves? Put Laura back into the other cell." Teal ordered.

"Why?" C Pan asked.

"Just do it child!" Teal yelled. 

"Ok, ok." C Pan INT back into the cell where her father was and told Laura that she had to go to the other cell. Then put her back into the cell and went back to Teal. "There Teal they're in different cells now." C Pan informed her.

"Good, oh and we should be at our home planet in 3 days." Teal said calmly. "Now you may go a do what ever you want." C Pan nodded and walked back to the room she and M Pan had been living in. She crashed on the bed and just laid there. Thinking about well everything. _Why does Trunks believe me, and no one else? Grandpa I thought you said you didn't hate me, you said you loved me. Dad, why did I have to bring dad into this. Grandpa was right I did get more people into this oh why do I even bother caring about them anymore they hate me. Well all but Laura, dad and Trunks, *sigh* if it weren't for them still believing in me this would be easier. I don't want to let the few who still care about me down. Well at least I know some people don't hate me. _Her thoughts were interupted by some one speaking to her it sounded like Laura. 

__

"Pan? Is that you." Laura said.

"What who is that?" C Pan said jolting up looking around her room. _"Laura?"_

"_Yep it's me. I'm talking to you telepathically, I want to ask you a few questions but don't tell Teal we can talk like this, ok?"_ Laura told her.

__

"Ok but if she reads my mind she'll find out. I can't tell when she's reading my mind now."

"You have the power to block that now, you're strong enough. Just close your eyes, then think block, and she can't read your mind." Laura explained. C Pan did just that.

"_Ok but how do I know it worked?"_ C Pan asked.

"_Hmmm here… yep it worked I can't read your mind and I'm better at it then Teal is. Good job now for the questions. Do you remember how Teal found out about the plan?"_

"Ya I told her you know that."

"Ok do you remember what you said?" 

"Actually, no I don't even remember met telling her but if I don't remember telling her, then how did I know I told her after, and that I screwed up the whole plan?"

"Pan, are you sure you don't remember telling her?"

"Ya, Laura I sure but why do you want to know. Why don't you, dad and Trunks hate me like the others do?"

"I don't know why Gohan and Trunks don't hate you and I have my own reasons which I would like to keep secret right now. I think Gohan doesn't hate you because he's your father, and Trunks is your boyfriend, he was willing to fight off Gohan to be with you. You should feel special Pan you got a good guy."

"Ya I do and look what I've done to him! I've imprisoned him along with most of my friends! Why don't you guys just hate me it would make things a whole lot easier!?! I could leave!" C Pan began to yell in her thoughts.

"_Pan!?! You do know Teal would never let you go right?"_

"Of course, I know that! I didn't mean leave this ship! I MEANT LEAVE THIS DIMENTION! LEAVE THE SHIT THAT'S HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW!"


	6. The dreaded day

"Of course, I know that

A/N: hey ppl I'm soooooo sorry this took so long I tried to put it up last Friday before I went to a teen camp up in Peachland but ff.net wasn't working for me so I couldn't put it up till now. Sorry for all those who have been waiting. Here it is!!!! Yay!!!! 

__

"Pan NO don't think like that, it will turn out ok. Don't worry." Laura told her trying to calm her down.

"_Ya, right both of us know how strong Teal is, she's gonna get her way!"_ C Pan said still screaming.

__

"Pan it's ok, I'm sure your dad would rather be going though this then having you dead." 

__

"Laura, you don't understand, with in the last few weeks I've experienced more pain, then ever in my life and it's my fault." C Pan said calming down.

__

"Listen your friends are counting on you. They still trust you…"

"NO they don't, grandpa, the one person I thought I could on, hates me, I'm a complete bitch." C Pan said quieter.

__

"Pan, sweetie, he still loves you from what I understand they all have been through a lot to. Maybe not as much as you but they've taken a lot of pain. You have been forced to give them pain at one point right? Well it was hard for you to watch them get hurt, you hated hurting the. Imagine how they felt they were being through intense amount of pain, that was being given to them by some one they had cared for and trusted… and watch your language young lady."

"Dad?"

"Hai Panny you all have been through a lot ok. I may think dad pushed it a bit to far, but you have to look a both sides of the story." Gohan said in a claming voice.

__

"How are you…?"

"It doesn't matter." Gohan told her. C Pan appeared in the cell that was holding her father and C Trunks. She was in tears; she walked up and sat next to her father. She cried into his chest. For that moment she felt safe in her fathers arms, like nothing could hurt her, everything was ok again, but then snapped into reality again. She heard Lauras voice again.

__

"Pan?" She asked.

__

"Yeah,"

"Goku wants to talk to you." Laura told her.

"_Well I don't' want to talk to him, tell him that."_ C Pan told Laura she looked up, and saw her father looking at her sympathetically.

"Give him another chance." Gohan told her. C Pan looked at him, she was thinking weather or not she really wanted to talk to him. She disappeared out of the cell grabbed Goku and left before anyone could say anything. She walked back over to sit beside her father.

"So you wanted to talk to me, talk." C Pan said towering over the still sitting Goku. Gohan was shocked at Pans cold heartedness towards her grandpa.

"Well…I…I…" Goku studded, not sure what to say.

"Well." C Pan said impatiently.

"Pan watch your tone!" Gohan yelled at his daughter.

"I don't have to listen to you dad, and I'm not going to." C Pan angrily at her father then left the cell everyone standing there speechless, especially Goku. A few days had gone past C Pan didn't go back into ether cells other then to take one person out to train them at a time, even then she had a cold stern look on her face. Occasionally Laura would talk to her telepathically, trying to convince her she should talk to her father and friends.

Gohan, Goku and C Trunks were sitting in the cell like they had been the past few days. When they heard the door unlock, they all looked at it confused even when C Pan came to train them she came in using INT. They door opened to reveal Teal and C Pan. The stern cold look they had come to see on C Pan the past few days had turned into a look of worry. She walked up to the three men, chained their hands in front of them, and lead them out of the cell over to the next one, and did the same. Teal checked to make sure the chains were locked.

"Pan what's happening?" C Trunks asked. She looked over at Laura who was the only one other then herself and Teal not chained, the looked back at C Trunks.

"We're at the planet." C Pan explained. Everyone there heard it, there was a small gasp heard of anxiety and worry. C Pan turned her back to them and pulled the chain that connected them together and led them off the ship. They looked out on the planet, out side. It was quite a change from the ship, it could have been a welcoming change if it weren't for the situation. Teal lead the rest of the way, C Pan Laura and the others right behind her. They walked into a rather run down building, and the saiyans were put into a small cell much like the one before, there were others there, weak and pathetic looking after being in there for so long. C Pan walked them in unlocked the chain attaching them Teal watching her every move. Then gathered up the chain and was on her way out. She felt something holding her back. Someone was holding her wrist back. 

"Pan don't let her do this." She recognized the voice it was Trunks her boyfriends, _He's right I can't let her do this but I can't stop her._ Pan thought as she freed her hand and walked out of the cell shut the door and was out of sight to those in the cell. Vegeta ran to the cell door.

"PAN! PAN GET BACK HERE YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE, I'M THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS. I'M THE MOST IMPROTANT PERSON IN THIS CELL! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD TURN AGAINST US. YOU'RE SELFISH, ONLY YOUR STUPID FATHER AND BOYFRIEND THINK YOU STILL CARE, THEY SHOULDN'T YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!" Vegeta yelled through the bars of the cell. C Pan walked right in front of him looking pissed. She grabbed him by his armor through the bars and lifted him off the ground glaring him.

"Vegeta, I suggest you shut up if you know what's good for you!" C Pan glared. "You may be the prince of saiyans but as far as I'm concerned you're not the most improtant person in this cell the three from my timeline are. They're the only ones who still love me." 

"Ya, Kakarot doesn't love you, he hates you just like the rest of us sane people do." Vegeta growled.

"That's where you're wrong Vegeta I know he loves me he may not have said it but I have my ways of finding out." C Pan smirked. "Are you done now?"

"No I'm not gonna be done till you're dead! They just pretend to like you so they can think they have a chance of getting out of here." Vegeta yelled in her face. She threw him down to the ground in anger. Then opened the door to the cell and walked in she looked to her right there were 10 men and women and a little girl from many different races cowering as far away from them as they could. C Pan ignored the other prisoners and walked straight to Vegeta and leaned over.

"Vegeta you should know full well I love and care deeply for my father and those close to me. That was the first time through this whole thing I actually chose to hurt someone. You can insult me and you can hate me, but never, ever mess with my family or boyfriend, especially now because I'm stronger then you." C Pan said quietly but everyone could still here her. She stood up to see Trunks standing in front of her. (now it's gonna be Trunks and M Trunks same with Pan.) "Trunks…"

"It's ok Pan don't say anything… I know, you love me you've said it enough." Trunks leaned over and they embraced in a long passionate kiss. Pan pulled back, keeping back tears, and ran out of the room, closing the cell door behind her. They could here her running footsteps fade away. Then their attention was drawn back over to the crowd of prisoners as the little girl ran forward and kicked Vegeta in the side. Vegeta sprung up with an angry growl and was about to attack the girl, but was tripped instead by someone holding onto his leg; he fell back down to the ground.

"Dad leave her alone." Trunks said laughing still holding his leg. The little girl ran over and began to kick everyone of the saiyans. She was about to kick Trunks but unlike the others who just sat there while she kicked them he grabbed her ankle it didn't hurt her though. "So this is what I get for stopping him from attacking you?" he said jokingly.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!" She said still trying to get free of Trunks grip. "YOU STUPID SAIYAN LET GO OF ME!!!!!!" 

"Hey, hey, hey, watch who you're calling stupid." Trunks said letting go of her leg. She ran back over to her mother.

"You stay away from her saiyan, stay away from all of us." Her mother said coldly.

"Whoa ok, um could I ask you a few questions?" Trunks asked rather thrown back by her mother.

"What! Saiyan!" She snapped.

"Well first of all my name is Trunks not saiyan, and why do you hate us all ready you've never met us?" Trunks asked confused.

"It's the Katoria race most of them where wiped out by Nappa, Raditz and I." Vegeta answered. The mother glared at Vegeta.

"Yes I know your race." She snapped.

"Wait, wait, we don't want to hurt you. It's a long story bout why where here, but…" Trunks started.

"But nothing, who was that girl that was in here?"

"Oh, she's my girlfriend, she's not normally like that, she's been through a lot and Teal hasn't made it any better. Nether have these three." Trunks said glaring at Vegeta, M Trunks and M Pan.

"Shut up boy, we know the truth, she's not on our side anymore boy, no matter what she says Teal can be making her do all this." Vegeta snarled.

"You are the ones who don't know the truth I know Pan, she still cares I know she's doing everything she can to get us out of here. She still loves us I know it so get off her case you basterd! You're making things worse!"

"Stop sticking up for her, is your timeline all this stupid?" Trunks couldn't take it anymore, he was getting up to attack Vegeta, but a hand kept him sitting down.

"Trunks sit down, there's no point in fighting against each other. Pan doesn't want us fighting amongst ourselves. Just let them think their own thing ok?" Gohan said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah this is hard on all of us, especially her Trunks, we don't want her to worry about us fighting each other, besides she'd blame herself." Goku said trying to comfort. Trunks relaxed sitting back down, with a huge sigh.

"I guess you're right Goku. She will try to get us out of here right?"

"I'm sure, she will she wouldn't forget about us Trunks I know it, I just hope she thinks of a way to get us out of here before it's to late, she's very scared and doesn't know what to do." Goku said in a concerned voice looking at both Gohan and Trunks.

****************************

"and our last item today, a saiyan prince." The auctioneer said as Vegeta was dragged onto the stage. "We'll start the bid 150, 000." Pan watched as all of her friends were brought onto the stage then sold as items. Vegeta was the only one who actually fought back when they tried to bring him on. The others had been sold to this one couple rigth beside her, they seemed to have a lot of money but they didn't even bid on Vegeta. Pan was snapped out of her thoughts the bid was over, she closed her eyes in fear the bidder shouted in his victory, 

"I will make you pay for what you've done to my race!" the bidder yelled angrily. Pan put her face in her hands and began to shake her head. Still trying to comprehend what she had just watched. Her friends, proud saiyan worriers sold as items. She felt someone pat her one the shoulder.

"Are you ok dear? Do you feel sick?" The woman asked. It was the lady who had bought almost everyone of her friends.

"Well kinda, ya." Pan answered wiping her face of tears not, what she said was not far from the truth. (you know that horrible gut feeling you get when you feel bad.) 

"You poor thing, you do have some one to take care of you right?" She asked concerned. Pan shook her head, she didn't know what she would do, Teal didn't need her anymore Laura had disappeared some where. The woman leaned over to her husband and whispered something, he nodded, then back over to Pan. "Listen we've got a big house you're welcome to stay with us for a while." The woman told her with a beaming smile. "We do need some extra help." Pan looked up at her in shock, perfect strangers, invited her into their house. The house her friends were staying at.

__

Well now I guess I can make sure they don't get hurt, but it's Vegeta I'm worried about. Pan thought to herself.

"Well?" the woman asked.

"Well if you're absolutely sure you want me there. I'd be more then happy to help out. I can eat a lot though." Pan said half cheerfully, drying her tears.

"It's alright we have saiyans living with us now, they eat a lot to, just work your share and we'll be happy." The woman said her voice never sounding cruel even at the mention of saiyans. Pan told them that she'd go to the house later, the woman insisted she go there now to make sure she wasn't sick. Pan gave in she left for the house right away while the woman's husband went to pick up the saiyans. Pan told her she was fine, when they got there, the woman finally agreed, and showed Pan to the room she'd be staying in.

"You know my name but you never told me what your name was." Pan asked as they were walking up the stairs.

"It's Mrs. Hadsage, or Tonbo." She said.

"Oh well thank you very much for taking me in, If you don't mind me asking why did you bye those saiyans at the auction? How do you plan on treating them?" Pan asked wanting to know if she could stand to live there for a little while.

"I don't mind personally, I think it's right sell people that even if they are saiyans, I don't plan on hurting them if that's what you mean my husband doesn't either. We just need some help around the house that's all as you can see it's very big and we're trying to get a business up and running. Why does it matter to you how we treat them?" Tonbo asked.

"Oh well I wouldn't stay here if you were planning on being cruel. Why didn't you take the last saiyan to, the prince." Pan asked questioningly.

"To proud, he would constantly be a pest and would argue against everything we said. It's too bad Gokiburi, got him though he hates saiyans with a passion and I don't know what he'll do to them. Don't worry though it's not like you're a saiyan or anything so don't worry bout them." Tonbo opened up a room it was a fair size. "Oh shoot, I forgot the sheets downstairs, I'll be right back take a look around if you want." Tonbo said then left the room. A few moments later Pan heard a knock at the door even though it was open, Pan looked in direction of the door confused that Tonbo would knock. Trunks walked in and stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the sheets when he saw Pan. Pan ran up him and hugged him happy to see him.

"Trunks." She muffled in his chest.

"Pan what are you doing here? Did Teal sell you to?" Trunks said concerned.

"No, I was at the auction and they thought I was sick and found out I had no place to stay so I'll be living here for a little while." Pan half smile. "So everybody's here? They all hate me don't they."

"No they don't hate you." Trunks said. Then they parted from their hug and began to make the bed. They finished very quickly. "C'mon now lets go back downstairs." Trunks grabbed her hand and walked down stairs. 

"Trunks, stop it." Pan said trying to get loose from his grip not wanting to meet the others yet. "Trunks, let go of me." Pan said still trying to free herself from his grip, but he ignored her and kept walking like he didn't hear her. "Trunks!" She saw Tonbo and her husband at the bottom of the stairs they looked at her being practically dragged down the stairs by Trunks. Pan didn't fight back anymore she knew the others had heard her. Tonbo looked angrily at Trunks.

"I said bring her down if she wanted to, not to forcefully bring her down." She said annoyed, Trunks looked a bit shocked. Then everybody heard a buzzing sound and Trunks fell and looked like he was being electrocuted. Pan noticed something new around his neck, that must be what hurting him.

"STOP IT!" Pan yelled and Remon, Tonbos husband. Pan fell to the floor beside Trunks to aid him. Remon stopped and looked at Pan confused. "He didn't hurt me you didn't have to do that." Pan told them, she picked up Trunks and held his head in her lap. "You ok?" She whispered. Trunks moaned in pain but nodded anyway. "He didn't hurt me, if anything I'm the one that hurt all of them, physically and emotionally." Tonbo and Remon look at her confused.

"What are you talking about Pan? These are saiyans we're talking about. How could someone as small as you, hurt saiyans?"

"You don't get it! None of you from this planet do! They aren't like the saiyans you once knew they're different! Even Vegeta yes the prince of saiyans he's changed very much. He still has his ego but at least he's not pure evil anymore!" Pan yelled in fury. "I've had about all I can take. On the way here 'saiyans are the worst race in the galaxy!' 'All saiyans are evil and want to kill everything!' Only one person from this planet understands and she still says 'not even saiyans deserve this!' like they are horrible but still don't deserve this. They don't but still why does everybody still believe saiyans are so horrible! I don't get it we haven't hurt anybody for over 17 years!" Pan yelled almost in tears. Tonbo and Remon looked at her in shock. She looked back down at Trunks who was sitting up still feeling a bit weak from the zap.

"Did you say 'we haven't hurt anybody'?" Tonbo asked carefully.

"Hai, I did, I'm part saiyan and have had all I can take from everybody bad mouthing us!" Pan's voice suddenly dropped. "You don't understand, everybody hates us just because of our ancestors."

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us we would have understood. We don't hate you for your background----" Tonbo began.

"Why? Everybody but Laura does. I can leave if you want me to." Pan said standing and looking into Tonbos eyes. She kind of reminded her of her mother, the way she cared and just the way she acted.

"We are not going to kick you out of the house. You do seem different from the saiyans we knew. We'll give you and these saiyans a chance to prove themselves, show they are different. How do you know them anyway you never answered." Tonbo asked giving a warm smile.

"Well those two are my friends, the story there is a bit confusing. He's my grandfather, he's a full saiyan as you know. He's my father, he's a half saiyan, and him, the one you just hurt, he's my boyfriend." Pan said looking, down, she helped Trunks to stand up. Remon paused for a moment then walked over to Gohan.

"So what kinda work can you do?" Remon asked. Pan put her head in her hands.

"Remon! Can we stay off the topic right now? Can't you see this hurts her?" Tonbo said surprised that her husband didn't appear to care.

"Pan it's ok, we could've ended up in a place far worse then this." Goku told his grand-daughter.

"So, you may not be in a horrible place but you'll never see any of our friends from home ever again! None of us will don't you get that, why do you think I'm up set because you're going through this. Of course I'm upset about that but that fact is I chose this for you! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have to be here!"

"Hai and we'd be in the other dimension!" Goku almost yelled. "Pan it's because of you that we're not dead. Even if she didn't say she'd only kill Gohan she would have kill us all. At least now earth is safe." Goku told her in a much more comforting voice.

"So what at least in the other dimension we could talk to the others or something let them know we're alright but now they don't even know if were dead. I'd rather be dead the go through what Teal put me through. I never told her anything, she read my mind then some how convinced me that I told her. Laura explained it to me, I never told Teal about the plan, I would have rather you guys leave with out me then have you go through this." Pan said emotionless.

"Pan it's alright at least we didn't end up with some one who despises saiyans." Gohan told her.

"You might not have but Vegeta did. No doubt Vegeta is going through more pain then imaginable you didn't hear what the bidder said, he yelled that he was going to make him pay for what he's done to his race." Pan shuddered. Pans head shot up, absolute fear came over her face. She darted out the door faster then anyone could react. Trunks ran out the door following Pan. Remon was about to press the button on the device that would shock Trunks but Tonbo stopped him and took the control. Gohan and Goku began to run after her to but M Pan stopped them. 

"If I know her which I think I do she won't want everyone up there she needs her space." M Pan said calmly. Gohan and Goku looked back at her, M Pan simply smiled then walked over to the door where Tonbo and Remon were watching. Trunks had gotten a hold of Pans arm and Pan was kicking to try to get free. 

"Pan stop it like me talk to you!" Trunks told her trying to get her to stop. *sigh* "I'm sorry Pan!" Trunks said quietly. Then twisted her arm behind her back. "Pan sorry but you gotta calm down this isn't all your fault. We all are very worried about you right now, none of us wanna leave you alone by yourslef anymore! None of us hate you! " Trunks said still holding Pan with her arm behind her back. She winced a little in pain but he didn't hurt her that much.

Gohan tried to get by M Pan and M Trunks again but now M Trunks stopped him to. "He knows what he's doing Gohan. He wont hurt her don't worry bout that. Just stay down here for a minute, ok?" M Trunks told Gohan. Gohan sighed then backed down and watched. Pan and Trunks began to kiss. Tonbo looked pleased she knew there was something different about them. Gohan on the other hand did not look pleased he flew up. M Pan and M Trunks looked at each other as if saying 'I'm not stopping him' then shook their heads and laughed slightly. Gohan was right at Pan and Trunks level, he cleared his throat as if to announce his presence the two stopped and looked at him. Gohan smiled and looked at his daughter. 

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked. Pan nodded, "You gave us quite a scare, don't worry bout Vegeta ok he's though he'll hang on and someone will eventually offer who ever has him more money then Vegeta can leave him. It'll be ok." Pan's smile brightened even more as if she had an idea. Then flew free from Trunks grip. "Where are you going!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm gonna get Vegeta I'll be back don't worry!" Pan shouted back. As she flew out of sight.

A/N: ok ppl I know this chap. Wasn't out for a long time but it's gonna be harder cuz as the school year get's started I'm gonna be busier and busier. So I'll try to get it out soon ok bye 


	7. What did I do?

First of all for all those who have been waiting for this chap. To get up I'm really sorry but I've been soooooo busy this is the most busy I've been for a long time, and this is going to be consistent. So I'm telling you know the next chap. May not be up for a while sorry. There's also some strong language so if that bugs you then don't read you've been warned. Oh ya and thanx ***Draco*** and Amethyst I probably wouldn't have even had this part up yet if it weren't for you. YOU ROCK MAN!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan landed in front of a small house where she sensed Vegeta ki although it was very low. It had been quite a few day since Pan had last seen any of her friends. She was out looking around the planet getting her barrings and getting to know a few people, no one knew she was saiyan except Teal, Laura, Tonbo, Remon and her friends and Pan planned to keep it that way. She found the strongest ki's on the planet other then Laura and Teal, and was satisfied, they were all very weak. She hadn't seen Laura or Teal for a long time ether and did the best she could to avoid them. Pan walked up to the door and knocked on it with all confidence. The man that had bought Vegeta answered it and glared at Pan.  
  
"Who are you? You look like a saiyan." He snarled, Pan just looked at him with the most confidence she ever had.  
  
"My name's Tora, I am not a saiyan, nor to I resemble one of those filthy beasts, I am from Tariea." Pan replied although on the inside was freaking out with his first reaction being that she looked like a saiyan.  
  
"You're Tarien? You don't look like a Tarien you're not a pure Tarien, they have Blue hair and green eyes. You have black hair and black ey---"  
  
"I know very well what I look like, no I'm not pure Tarien, you're right." Pan said cutting him off, she paused to take in what this man looked like, then said what she had told everyone she had met over the past few day's finding that there were no Tariens on this planet she could easily pull it off. "I'm part Tarien part human."  
  
"Human?" He asked suspiciously, "yes I can see the human in you, now what do you want." He asked, he seemed friendlier now. Pan was relieved to hear him say that, she thought he might be different then the others, and maybe not so stupid. Thank dende I'm more human the sayian.  
  
"I heard that you owned a saiyan?" He nodded, but looked a little suspicious. "Well I'm interested in taking him off your hands, could I take a look at him? " The man looked at her untrustingly but agreed and proceeded to show her in. He walked into a narrow hall, and opened a small door. She smelled the room and it reeked of blood she wanted to run away, she didn't want to look at Vegeta, but knew for his sake she should. Pan swallowed deeply and walked in, she saw Vegeta he didn't look good, she gasped quietly. "He looks barely alive, that is going to lower the cost you do realized." She said looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on selling him to anyone but it depends."  
  
"Depends on what." Pan asked.  
  
"What you're willing to pay me." The man replied. Vegeta began to move he looked up, his eyes widened with hope when he saw Pan.  
  
"Pan, is that you?" he said weakly, he got a better look at her. "Pan have you come to take me away? I'm so glad to see you." The man glared at Pan.  
  
"You know him!?!" He practically yelled.  
  
"No! I don't know who he's talking about, my name is Tora."  
  
"Well prove to me that you are part Tarien." The man challenged.  
  
"Ok what do you want me to do?" Pan said nervousness beginning to come over her.  
  
"With your mental powers I want you to pick him up and slam him against the wall as hard as you can…" the man started.  
  
"Ok I can do that." Pan gulped.  
  
"I'm not done, then with your powers I want you to inflict so much pain that you make him plead for his life." He smirked evilly and looked at her as if saying, well-if-you-don't-do-it-then-I'll-assume-you-know-him.  
  
"I've never heard a saiyan plead for their life, what makes you think this one will?" Pan said hoping he would not make her go through with this.  
  
"I know nether have I, but I want to hear him plead before I sell him, like he made many of my family do before his kind him them." He snarled, Pan looked down at Vegeta.  
  
Oh Dende, please don't make me hurt you to much Vegeta don't let you ego get in the way. Pan thought before picking him up with the mental abilities that Teal gave her.  
  
************Back at Tonbos*************  
  
M Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Trunks were all resting after working all day. None of them liked having to do this and not being able to see the ones they loved on earth but would never mention that to Pan. They were also very worried about her and kept close track of where her ki was. They felt Vegeta's ki as well although it was very low. They felt Pan and Vegeta's ki very close together.  
  
"Dad do you think she'll get Vegeta outta there?" Gohan asked, looking at Goku with some hope.  
  
"I don't know Gohan, if she trys to get him out of there and that man finds out she's saiyan then…" The room went dead silent, they all felt the change in power levels, they exchanged worried glances. M Pan came bursting into the room where all the guys where looking as worried as the rest.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" She asked almost panic stricken, she had been keeping track of the power levels to. They all nodded their heads.  
  
"What do you think Pan's doing? Who do you think she's fighting to put her power level so high?" M Trunks asked M Pan.  
  
"I don't know she said she was going to get Vegeta back…right?" M Pan said unsure, everyone looked at M Pan worriedly.  
  
********************  
  
"Pan what are yo---?" Vegeta asked hurt after she threw him up against the wall but was cut off by Pan striking him with a small ki blast. He laid against the wall in a very mangled position after being thrown violently into it. "Panny?" Pan's expression softened. Pan turned to the man.  
  
"He's not like a normal saiyan, he believes this Pan or Panny to care for him. It seems his belief that Pan is going to save him is what is keeping him alive." Pan said her expression going softer and softer. "I'm sorry but as a tarien and human, I have morals and someone who is like this could not be like a normal saiyan any more."  
  
"So you are soft I was staring to wonder. I'm assuming the mean side of you comes from the humans I don't really know what they act like, but I do know they can be a cruel but weak race." The man scoffed. Pan wasn't very angered by the fact that he just insulted her she was glad that she could stop with out being found out.  
  
"So may I have him?" Pan said hopefully.  
  
"You haven't had him begging him for mercy. So… no" the man said unforgiving. Pan clenched her teeth.  
  
"If I don't do that how much can I pay you to give him up I mean you're not using him for anything and all the other saiyans from the auction are gone and the owner wont give them up." Pan did everything not to yell.  
  
"NO! do it or you don't get him." The man said angerly. Pan looked at the limp lifeless Vegeta laying against the wall.  
  
I'm so sorry Vegeta Pan thought.  
  
*******************  
  
"What is Pan doing? I can't really sense any saiyan power coming from her, it's human and something else." Gohan said confused.  
  
"It's Tarien." M Pan said completely stunned. "She putting him out of his misery but is not using saiyan power so she can not be tracked down. Fuck Pan what do you think you're doing." Everyone looked at M Pan in disbelief.  
  
"She's what!" everyone said at the same time.  
  
*****************  
  
Vegeta was being held mid air by Pan and being slashed every where, as if razor sharp edges were cutting the skin where ever Pans eyes went on his body, his clothes were torn to shreds, and were stained red with blood.  
  
"It truly is amazing how much blood saiyans have in them." The man said not fazed by the desperate struggle both Pan and Vegeta were going through. Pan did what she could to ignore the man's comments and concentrated on making sure Vegeta didn't die. Pan dropped Vegeta down onto the ground he was barley hanging onto his life. Pan's back was to the man, which gave her the chance to really look at Vegeta with out him worrying about him judging her. Vegeta's eye's opened a little bit to look at Pan. Pan's expression softened, this was the hardest thing she ever had to do but if she didn't do it she might never get Vegeta out of there. Vegeta's expression turned to confusion when he saw Pan's face. It was the face she made to hold back tears, although to those who don't know her it made her look tougher and angrier.  
  
*****************  
  
"Pan, what is she doing?" Goku asked what pretty much everyone in the room wanted to find out.  
  
"I…I…I don't know." M Pan stuttered.  
  
"How can you not know! She's is you when you were younger!" M Trunks almost yelled.  
  
"Fuck off!!!" M Pan said shouting in frustration. She hated to scream at them because they had been through just as much as her, the past few day's had been hard for all of them. Vegeta had become almost like a second father to her since her own father died when she wasn't even a year old. He had become the closest she had to a real father just a few years ago. "I can try to find out why." M Pan said quietly.  
  
"Sure, maybe there's a good reason for it." M Trunks said trying to sound calmer but still as worried as ever about his father. M Pan crinkled her eyebrows, squeezed her eyes and concentrated. Just give me a minute.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta give up, please just beg for your life this will make it so much easier for both of us, forget your ego. Pan told Vegeta telepathically, Vegeta simply scolded but didn't reply. I know you're hurting please just plead, who the Fuck cares about your ego would you rather die? Pan said starting to lose it. Would you Vegeta? well would you rather fu--"  
  
Pan? Pan? M Pan intercepted telepathically cutting Pan off.  
  
Pan is that you? Pan said kinda of relived now she could have some else's opinion.  
  
Hai what are you doing? Are you trying to kill him!?! M Pan asked worriedly.  
  
I'm at the house where the man has Vegeta. Pan replied.  
  
Hai hai I know where you are, we all do, but what are you doing? Pan felt something come over her and it gave her the feeling of a head rush. (You know when you're lying down for a long time and then you stand up fast, that feeling). She squeezed the bridge of her nose with her hand to try to make it go away. She opened her eyes and had a dizzy feeling come over her like she was about to faint. The feeling she had when Teal had taking control of her body, and the feeling she had when Teal got her to tell her about the plan, controlling her thoughts as well.  
  
You really wanna know? Pan asked challengingly, something had changed in her voice.  
  
Well ya we would like to know why or how you and Vegeta are together. M Pan asked said getting worried. Pan smirked a little.  
  
*****************  
  
"WHAT!" M Pan exclaimed as she snapped out of her trance. She leaned back against the wall stunned. She shook her head trying to shake away what Pan just said. It was her voice but it wasn't her speaking. "Oh dende" M Pan said quietly sticking her head between her knees. Everyone was looking at her now as she sat in silence lost in her own train of thought.  
  
"Pan? Pan? What's wrong? What did she say?" Gohan said finally, shaking M Pan out of her train of thought. M Pan was pale, fear filled her eyes. Gohan saw the panicked state she was in, he took a breath and a gulp. "P…Pan what did she say?" M Pan looked at Gohan.  
  
"You don't want to know." M Pan said quietly shaking her head.  
  
"Yes I think we all want to know Pan, tell us." Gohan said with hesitation in his voice.  
  
"She said that she was…" M Pan started, she was very quite. "Sh…she was going to kill him. She sounded really casual to, like she didn't care, I…I don't understand." M Pan while trying to hold back her tears and fear although failed in both. M Trunks sat down by her and put an arm around her. She looked up and could see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Could you try to contact her again to see what she meant by that?" M Trunks asked worry in his voice. Pan nodded and began to concentrate, a minute later she looked back at M Trunks.  
  
"She cut off the contact, I can't get a hold of her." M Pan paused for a moment, then stood up, everyone in the room looked at her in confusion. "I'm gonna go to my own room now." M Pan said and quickly left. Every one sat in silence as they saw her leave the room.  
  
M Pan now laid in her bed, thinking about… well everything. How it was weird to see her real dad and just all the changes she had been through the past few weeks. She wanted to break down especially after what just happened, but couldn't she had tried to stay strong for the others like she some how knew what was going on but failed they were calmer then her. Why should I even try to lead them on making them think I know everything I DON'T! I KNOW NOTHING! What does Pan think she's doing? I can keep this up why did I think I could I've never done anything like this before. It's all to much to take in, I don't know how much longer I can hold on.  
  
***************  
  
"So saiyan you gonna beg?" Pan said evilly. Vegeta just looked up at her weakly she had been doing this for close to an hour now and he was on the verge of giving up.  
  
"Why… should… I?" Vegeta asked painfully.  
  
"I just think it'd be a sight to see." Pan replied, Vegeta just turned his face away from hers and she continued her torture until she thought she heard something she stopped in curiosity to see what he had to say.  
  
"Panny, please stop, I'll do anything just please stop." Vegeta begged, Pan looked down shocked and amused.  
  
"You waited to long." That's all she said before torturing him longer.  
  
"You may pay for him and take him away now." The man said stopping her, Pan pushed him away aggressively and threw some money at him. Then turned back at Vegeta, and walked towards him like at cat approaching it's injured pray.  
  
"So do you understand now why so many hate you saiyans? Many of my race watched helpless as you transformed into those beasts and killed them, you destroyed my race." She said while picking Vegeta up and leaving. She went to an area where she had stayed while on the planet and dropped him, she began to fire countless attacks at him while he laid there helpless. He was greatly damaged once she finished and Pan could feel his life force fading away, but she didn't care, she enjoyed watching him slowly die. She got a weird feeling in her head again and slowly it filled her whole body. She fell to her knees and just as the power left her body she heard Teals voice. How'd you like my gift? Pan shuddered at the sound of that voice, then she realized what had just happened she darted over to Vegeta turning him to face her. "Vegeta are you alright?" He didn't answer, "Vegeta that wasn't me that was Teal." Pan said as she tried desperately to heal him. It wasn't working finally Pan sat back kneeling beside him realizing that she could do nothing if he wanted to live or die.  
  
******************  
  
What did she do to Vegeta? M Pan thought as she felt Vegeta ki it kept getting lower at a rapid pace. "Vegeta hang in there please" She prayed out loud. She felt his ki slowly become undetectable, "Oh dende, Vegeta no!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Listen to all those people waiting for this chapter I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took so long I'll tell you what for those who signed anonymously and didn't leave e-mail addys if you want me to e-mail you when I get the next chap. up I will, if you don't want to post your e-mail on the review board then you can just e-mail me and give it to me cuz then you don't have to keep checking and see that I haven't posted the next chap. and again I'm Sorry _ I'll try to get faster at getting these out, but I've have science reports, and monologues to write. Ohhh not fun stuff again sorry *get's down on knees and begs* I'll get better promise I might put out shorter chaps. Tho so they can get out faster. Oh and if you have a criticism you'd like to tell me them please go ahead and do so, I want to make the story better thanx!!!!!! 


	8. What are we gonna do now?

A/N: hey peoples I'm back once again for chapter 8, just to tell you now there's heavy swearing in this chap. because people get into arguments, don't ya hate that!! anyway I don't know what I'm saying but oh well toddles.! (oh and amethyst, if you don't review chap. 7 I might just have ta yell at you tomorrow, at school but don't worry I still love ya but only cuz I have ta =_=') on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Pan sat there kneeling beside Vegeta. "Please Vegeta I'm sorry I didn't have a choice." Pan pleaded hoping he would hear her. It was useless, she gave him half her energy, trying to keep him alive. Pan felt the dizziness again, as she felt when Teal entered her mind. "Oh no not again" Pan sighed in defeat. Only this time it felt different. Pan felt herself put her hands on Vegeta's chest just over his heart, and slowly he began to move, a weird energy flowed through her body and into his. His eyes shot open and looked up at Pan who removed her hands and just looked back at him emotionless. The energy she had vanished.  
  
Please don't tell my sister I was here all right? Just think of it as we both gave you our own little gifts. Just be careful all right? My sister knows you're trying to help them. You'll feel weak for a little while after I leave, I used your energy to heal him, not mine so he would recognize it.   
  
Laura? Pan asked confused, then the voice left and so did the energy. Pan went weak tried to support herself on all fours. She looked at Vegeta, "I'm sorry about what happened Vegeta I honestly had no choice." Then she blacked out and fell face flat into the ground. Vegeta sat up and looked at Pan confused.  
  
"What the hell is going on with that brat." Vegeta asked himself out loud. He took a look around, the area was covered with trees. "Maybe the brat does have a brain, looks like she's been here for a while." He looked down at Pan, face in the ground, he turned her over so she was on her back and left her to sleep.  
  
************************  
  
"Vegeta? Where are you?" Pan shouted as she woke up, she looked around, she knew he was ok but her worry was that he would have left and been caught again. "VEGETA!" She shouted again.  
  
"What!" Vegeta yelled as he came out of the trees, it was getting dark by now and even with her saiyan sight she couldn't see very well, still feeling rather weak. "Well what did you want brat!" Vegeta stamped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Umm never mind, I was just wondering where you were... I didn't want you to be... ummm are you hungry I can see if I have anything to eat." Pan said.  
  
"Pan I wouldn't be so stupid as to leave, I could probably beat the living crap outta all the pathetic weaklings on the planet, but then I'd have to deal with Teal. I've got more brains then that." Vegeta snapped at her.  
  
"Umm right, listen Vegeta I'm sorry." Pan said looking down at her feet, shivering.  
  
"For what brat?" Vegeta said his tone becoming less harsh.  
  
"For back there at the guys house I really had no choice in the matter." Pan pleaded looking up into his eyes, trying to find something in there that showed forgiveness.  
  
"I know child, I just have one question, how did anyone here not know you where saiyan? No one on this miserable planet, are they all that dense?" Vegeta said glaring at her for an answer. Pan laughed a bit at his remark.  
  
"Vegeta, feel my ki right now." Pan now looked a lot more serious then before. Vegeta looked at Pan he felt out her ki, something just wasn't right, he searched her ki trying to find an answer when he finally found it he looked up at her looking for an explanation. "Teal to a certain extent has helped me because when she made me go ummm." Pan looked away to try to find the right words. "When I went under her power I uhh found I was able to use the powers of other races." She looked back at Vegeta who seemed to actually be listening to her, and in his own way trying to comfort her. Hmm he is really different from the Vegeta that I know, then again so is Trunks, I wonder how different my dad would be... maybe not such a dork, he would have been maybe 25 when he died. I wonder what everything would be like Marron and Bra wouldn't be here 18 would be dead and evil, weird it's so different...  
  
"Pan! Are you going to finish telling me or what!" Vegeta yelled snapping Pan out of her thoughts. Pan blushed and continued.  
  
"Sorry... well before I left this little area I found a way to totally hide my saiyan ki so I just tell every one I'm one part Tarian and three parts human. My mom had black eyes and hair and had mated with a half Tarian who's father mated with a human, which isn't to far from the truth except for the whole Saiyan - Tarian thing and my mom has blue eyes not black." Pan said talking quickly. "So pretty much never announce me as saiyan, oh and you're gonna have to act like you're my slave around the rest of this planet." Pan bit her bottom lip, not knowing how he would take the last part.  
  
"WHAT! I will not lower myself to be that of a third class, one quarter saiyans' slave I am slave to no one I am the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta screamed his ki rising  
  
"Ya Vegeta you are the prince of saiyans, there's no doubting that! But Saiyans are a dying race and if you haven't gotten it through that thick saiyan skull everyone on this kami forsaken planet hates you and anyone who has any saiyan blood in them." Pan spat venom, glaring to challenge him. Vegeta stood there for a moment he looked at Pan in utter amazement. No one had yelled like that towards him for who knows how long not even Bulma. "So Vegeta are you gonna leave now and be found out then tracked down by Teal and Laura then killed or go back to where you were before, or" Pan silenced for a moment to take in Vegeta's reaction. "Act as the slave to a part human part Tarian." Vegeta seething with anger, about to blow.  
  
"Child you will not talk to me in that manner! You may have gotten me away from the house, but I'd have to say that evens it out for turning your back on the rest of us and by siding with Teal and then bringing your father back into it. If you hadn't done that then we would be back at earth all but you, and you didn't want to be alone so you made the rest of us suffer with you! I'd have to say that evens us out a little bit!" Vegeta yelled, turning super saiyan getting ready to challenge her to a fight. Pan's eyes widened with shock then to an angry glare.  
  
"For one I had no fucking choice in the matter, incase you're to thick skulled to think about it Teal had a power over me before we actually entered the ship, once we got on the ship it only became more powerful. I had absolutely no control what I told her and it seems every one else got that except for you!" Pan said powering up to Super saiyan as well, still able to conceal most of her saiyan ki.  
  
"Shut up you little bitch, I the prince of saiyans am not thick skulled, I know what's happening around here!" he spat. To his surprise she tensed up looked behind her, powered down just enough so she wasn't super saiyan and then began to power up again becoming a mystic saiyan her father's known so well for. She was once again stronger then Vegeta and he knew it.  
  
"You may not have realized yet but you don't scare me, you may scare others on this planet but not me. I tried to be nice to maybe give you a chance to prove yourself, prove you're not some arrogant asshole. I guess I was wrong, I guess it's just in the saiyan blood to be that way." Pan flew up to Vegeta quickly tackling him to the ground straddling him and pinning his arms to his side with her legs, then leaned forward and wrapped her small hand around his neck pinning the top half of him to the ground as well. Then fastening a small device around his neck, which she got from the man, she leaned by his ear and whispered. "As of right now you know nothing about me, you are my slave unless you want to be caught by Teal, and try to be nice the last thing we need is for her to hate you completely." Vegeta was about to talk when he heard a small laugh.  
  
"Jeez Tora looks like you got him under control already, if I didn't have such good eye sight and didn't hear you two I probably would have thought the two of you were making out. I think that'd be funny finding you making out with your saiyan slave." Pan quickly got up and turned towards her friend.  
  
"Hey Neko I thought you were gone till tomorrow evening?" Pan looked at her confused.  
  
"Ya I was gone all last night Tora, I did tell you I'd be back for dinner time today what did you sleep all yesterday?" Neko joked.  
  
"No I just lost track of time." Pan covered and glanced back at Vegeta. Was I out for that long?  
  
"So when did you pick him up?" Neko said walking over to the saiyan, and began to inspect him. He began to growl at the girl coming to close to him, he looked up at Pan with warning eyes.  
  
"Get away from me child." Vegeta growled as Neko began to feel out the muscles on his arm, completely fascinated. Neko looked up at him and shrank back to Pan.  
  
"Jeez he's in a bad mood, grumpy." Neko said to Pan so Vegeta could hear.  
  
"I'll tech you to talk about me like that!" Vegeta yelled as he flew forward. He came to a complete stop with his one fist held in one spot, and blindly threw his other fist that was also caught.  
  
"Vegeta what the hell do you think you're doing?" Pan screamed, while dropping his fists. Vegeta looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"How the hell did she get so strong?" Vegeta asked himself not expecting anyone to hear.  
  
"You know perfectly well how I became this strong Vegeta now I don't suggest you try that again." Pan said sternly, with a hand on her hip taking a look that resembled her father's all to well. Then she looked at Neko with sympathetic eyes. "Hey are you alright?" Neko nodded her head.  
  
"I can see why so many races are afraid of saiyans look at those muscles, they're real to, and what a temper." Neko said coming out from spot behind Pan. "Thanx Tora I don't know what I wold have done if it weren't for you. By the way have you already inspected him? I thought he would expect me to do that." Pan simply shook her head and smiled then looked back at Vegeta and glared at him.  
  
"Just a moment Neko I have to talk to my slave." Pan said as she pulled Vegeta over to her little section behind her little hut Neko had helped her build.  
  
"I'll get the food ready!' Neko shouted, Pan smiled and waved then pulled Vegeta fully behind the hut.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pan growled, "I told you to try to be nice and you try to attack her!?!" Pan screamed in a whisper.  
  
"She evaded my space." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well you better get used to it because anywhere we go races are going to do that and unless you want to be kazed then I suggest you get used to it." Pan challenged.  
  
"What the fuck is kazed?" Vegeta spat angrily.  
  
"pretty much it turns you into a dog with out a leash I say heal and you heal, you have no choice in the matter."  
  
"How are you finding all this out, how long have you been here for 1 week and you already know almost everything!" Pan laughed a little at the question, well not the question but the answer.  
  
"Because, you meet some pretty nice people here you tell them the saiyans destroyed your home planet and that you're new here, they'll pretty much tell you everything you need to know. You don't know how much they hate us. Vegeta they have celebrations honoring the destruction of Vegeta-sei, and love the fact that they're a dying race. You haven't been around the races heard their stories," Pan pleading. "not like you'd care anyway." Pan said under her breath, Vegeta heard it anyway but decided not to comment on it.  
  
"So then who is that girl, you were talking to?"  
  
"She's Neko, she's a really nice girl all her family's gone. Her race which was as peaceful a dende was one of the few not to be kill by the saiyans, but by some white and purple guy, with a big ball on his finger. She said her mom told her the story all the time. Then the rest of her family was killed crash landing onto this planet, she would have died to if it hadn't been for Teal. Teal's quite the hero on this planet, she puts on a show you know like grandpa Satan does." Pan said trying to convince Vegeta that maybe he could put the bad guy act away for a little while.  
  
"Who's you're grandpa Satan?" Vegeta asked confused. (a/n: shoot I forgot Vegeta was from the future heh)  
  
"Never mind I forgot how different your time is from mine, she puts on a show that's all I need to say. Vegeta could you try to be nice I mean we have a bad enough reputation on this planet as it is, maybe we can show then the saiyans have changed. I only wish grandpa were here, he'd be good at that for a saiyan he's really cheerful and carefree. Pan looks to much like me, hence the same name, Trunks is well he's your son to say the least although he's a great guy and dad well let's just say he's a dork but is very saiyan as well."  
  
"Pan will you shut up! I don't care." Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Well you should, do you want a chance at going back home, seeing your wife, I sure as hell wanna see mom and grandma and everyone else. I don't want to be a runaway, sure the people here are great but, there comes a point where I just can't take all the saiyan bashing, they've only seen the ruthless killer worriers. I mean I dono the race has changed and as much as you don't like to admit it you've changed even more then the one from my time frame. At least the human race admitted it although I guess I can't really say much from what I hear not many even know we're living on their planet. Don't you want to go home where people don't ha--"  
  
"Alright alright I'll try." Vegeta gave up trying to fight her off, jeez she doesn't know when to shut up, but well she's persistent.  
  
"thanx so much Vegeta you don't know how much that means to me." Pan yelped, as she hugged him and walked out from behind the hut and bumped into something. "Neko!"  
  
"Ummm the food's ready." Neko said quietly, Pan tensed.  
  
"Ummm how long where you there for?" Pan said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Tora? Or should I say Pan? You're a saiyan?" Neko backed slowly away.  
  
"Neko it's not how it looks, well I don't know how it looks, I'm only one part Saiyan, and how does that change anything, please I'm trying to do a good thing here." Pan tried to explain.  
  
"Tora? So that's why you wanted to get him away from that guy?" Neko said pointing to Vegeta, Pan nodded.  
  
"I didn't want him getting killed or too badly hurt." Pan looked back at Vegeta. "Can you promise to stay here? I need to talk to her." Pan pleaded, Vegeta nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Why don't we just kill her?" Vegeta said nonchalantly, both girls gasped.  
  
"NO VEGETA THAT'S NOT MY INTENT MY INTENT IS TO SHOW THE PLANET WE'RE NOT THAT BAD! NOW SHUT UP!" Pan screamed at him, then turned back to the cowering Neko. "Neko let me explain." Pan said walking closer. Neko only backed away more.  
  
"Tora I trust you, I do, but it's him I don't trust he scares me and, and if you're friends with him then I don't know if I trust you, I don't know what to do." Neko said at the point of sobbing. "I know! I know who'll understand, I'll get Teal she'll know what to do!" Neko smiled as she turned and began to run off.  
  
"Neko please don't do that!" Pan yelled as she ran after her.  
  
A/N: Oh nooooooooooo is Neko going to tell Teal that would not be good, now would it. Ahhhh now I have to do an english essay damn auto biographies!! Evil!!!!!!!! Anyway I really should do it now it's due tomorrow heh, till next chapter!!!!  
  
P.S: I just had a semester switch over so now I have a lot more heavy homework classes, so sorry if I don't get the next chapter out as fast as I would like it to be. BYE 


	9. Trust

Hey peeps sorry this took so long I've been crazy busy but anyway here it is!  
  
Thanx to you guys for reviewing Veggie's Brat alright alright it up I'll really try to get the next chapter up in about a week, give me your e-mail and I can e-mail and tell you when I've updated k I hope your still reading now I'm gonna hurry my butt up and start typing the next chapter! Devil's lil imp sorry I hurries as much as I could it just took forever! sorry  
  
  
  
"Neko please." Pan pleaded quietly to herself, as she saw the small cat like figure fade into black, in the trees around them. Pan's head turned to Vegeta, Vegeta expected a cold stare filled with fury, instead all he saw was the reflection of the newly lit blue moon, in Pan's watery eyes. "Vegeta?" Pan said questioningly hoping he would know how to make it better.  
  
"What child," he said, he couldn't yell at the girl he was far to shocked at her reaction. He couldn't help but feel a little bad as he saw the reflection of the moon move down her face in a sliver tear.  
  
"Teals gonna be here, you know what that means right?"  
  
"Pan don't go worrying." Vegeta said trying to calm her down from sobbing.  
  
"How? How can I not worry! You know what she'll make me do. She'll manipulate everything I do and make me almost kill all of you till I agree to make some god damn agreement that ruins all your lives! Now tell me how can I stay calm!" Pan said sobs trembling her fragile figure. "Vegeta if and when she shows up I want you to leave, if you leave she can't make me hurt you." Pan said in a much quieter tone, with her head buried in her hands. Then to her surprise Vegeta walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed for a moments and looked at him to make sure this was in fact Vegeta. They stood there for a moment Pan trying to calm down and Vegeta trying to find his words.  
  
"Pan you know we can handle ourselves, we are in fact saiyans." Vegeta said calming.  
  
"But so am I and soon I'll have this whole planet hating me, even the ones I've befriended, look how Neko reacted, now times that by oh about 10,000 other races that inhabit this planet. Soon this planet will hate me as the hate you and the rest of this god damn race." Pan said backing away from Vegeta as soon as she realized what she said knowing it would offend him. Vegeta stood while deafening silence fill the small area, obviously trying to calm his anger.  
  
"Brat! The saiyan race is a proud race, just because we are hated for something we did over 40 years ago, of which none of you except me were involved in doesn't mean you should turn your back on your race! We are saiyans we will get through this, and we will prove our selves before the saiyan race dwindles to nothing!" Vegeta ranted.  
  
"I know I'm sorry Vegeta, I guess, I just I want something to blame other then myself, but I guess this is all my fault, so I'm sorry." Pan said her head hanging. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but he approached Pan, he embraced her in a hug and soon felt the Pan fresh tears soaking his clothes.  
  
"Pan it's not your fault, it's their problem if they chose to hate you, I know Bulma adores you and my brat as well." He said with a small smile on his face. Pan smiled a little as she looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you, the only problem is, is that Bulma's not here and Trunks or, your brat is a saiyan so they'll never believe him. It all winds down to the same problem, they hate saiyans and even if we didn't have anything to do with it they still hate us." Pan steadying her sobs, she remembered how she always hated crying in front of Vegeta but for some reason he was different. Maybe it was the androids and being killed and brought back to life by the dragon balls, Maybe they wished him to be a nicer guy and not so cold. Pan mused to herself she started to laugh a bit at the last part which made Vegeta looked down at her confused. Catch her eye, Pan tried to find a way not telling him what she had just thought.  
  
"And why are you laughing? You were sobbing a minute ago." Vegeta asked confused with a little smile on his face glad to see she still had the ability to laugh.  
  
"Well umm. I'm laughing isn't that good enough?" She asked is a fake stern voice, then laughed again, although now for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because she felt safe even though knowing Teal would arrive soon, or maybe it was because she hadn't laughed for a while and it made her feel good. (A/N: I don't know how to explain it but you know when you've had a bad day and have been sour then all of a sudden something pops in your head and you start laughing, then you laugh cuz you're laughing well that's kinda what happened. I hope that made sense!)  
  
"Sure but I hate to burst your happy bubble but we should think of something to do when Teal gets here instead of me leaving, cause I wont leave." Vegeta said pausing, Pan smiled but agreed and put her hand on his neck device to detach it. Once she did Vegeta grabbed the wrist that held it looking at the device. "Woman is there a way to some how make it so that only I can take that thing off?"  
  
"Ya." Pan nodded, "Why?"  
  
"I have an idea," Vegeta said as he proceeded to explain to Pan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Alright Pan it's all set, I guess now all we have to do is wait." Vegeta said as he went and sat by the fire Pan had made while he was finishing off the plan. Pan walked up and sat beside him. Exhausted and feeling weak, she looked around then stared into the fire until the comfort of the warm flickering flame put her to sleep, against Vegeta shoulder. Vegeta felt her drift off into a sleep and slightly adjusted himself so he would be more comfortable, then stared off into space.  
  
His concentration was broken when the sound of a cracking twig came from beside him. He looked over expecting to see Teal with the little cat girl close behind. In the dim light of the fire all he could make out was one figure.  
  
"I'm sorry it seems I may have misjudged you." Came a small voice from the figure. As the figure walked forward they came visible in the light of the fire.  
  
"So you came back. where's Teal, I'll let you know she wont win this time." Vegeta said deathly serious.  
  
"She's not here, I didn't get her." Came the small voice of Neko, as she sat down by the fire close enough so that she could see the two saiyans but far enough away that she could run if needed.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta glared at her, actually quite happy Teal wasn't there. Glad that he wouldn't have to carry out the plan knowing it would cause great pain on Pan's side.  
  
"I couldn't." Neko bit her bottom lip, contemplating something. "Instead I stayed and watched you two."  
  
"What do we look like caged animals who can be spied upon?" Vegeta's tone harsh with hate towards this girl.  
  
"No, I stayed cause I wanted to believe that Tora was a good person and not that she was just putting on a show for me. I wanted to know that saiyans aren't the worst race in the galaxy anymore. I wanted to prove that what Tora said about you before was true, and I wanted to know that Tora. Pan trusted you. Which all was proved, I didn't want you to know I was there, because then I thought you may have acted differently." Neko pause, she had come off quite confident while saying that. "Why do you hate Teal so much? Why don't you trust her? Why is Tora so afraid of her?" Neko said a concerned look directed at her sleeping friend.  
  
"She took us away from home, she used her to control us. She controlled her by controlling her body. Teal's put her to breaking point, before she would never have cried in front of anybody especially me. Now Teal has brought us to an unknown planet and enslaved us. I don't think you'd remotely like or trust anyone who did that to you would you?" Vegeta said calmly with a glare, trying to be 'nice' but keeping his pride as well.  
  
"But I've heard stories and well, you're saiyans aren't you use to that sorta thi--"  
  
"Stories, you've heard stories, well now you've got the rest of the saiyan race down pat, cause you've heard stories." Vegeta said in an overly sarcastic tone. "Just to let you know there are only two full saiyans here. I'm the only one who wasn't raised as an earthling, I'm the only one who was raised as a saiyan, I'm the only one who has purged planets. Even I have been on earth for over 20 years, I have much to my dislike, grown quite fond of the mud ball."  
  
"Really?" Neko asked, Vegeta nodded. "Oh has Tora really been through all that. She is really like that, she wasn't just acting?" Vegeta shook his head, then looked down at Pan she was relaxed and slept very soundly, he guessed she hadn't for a while. Vegeta got up and picked Pan up along with him, he began to walk away. "Umm where are you going?" Nekos small voice broke the silence.  
  
"I'm going to bed and I'm not planning on leaving her out here all night so I'm taking her with me." Vegeta stated over his shoulder. "I suggest you go to sleep to Pan needs it and so do I so you might as well go to." Vegeta said as he disappeared into Pans small hut.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pan woke up with a start and ran outside looking for Vegeta, when she finally spotted him, she calmed a little then looked around. "Where's Teal?"  
  
"She didn't show." Vegeta's said walking towards her. "I guess we won't need this." He said as he began to undo her neck collar, but Pan grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Let's keep it on just in case." Pan said warily. Vegeta looked at her uncertain but complied knowing full well it was safer to keep it on. Neko slowly had come up beside the two.  
  
"Ummm what exactly is that for." She said directing her concern to the neck collar. Pan yelped in surprise, when she heard Neko's voice. Pan slowly turned to see her friend. And jumped at her in an embrace, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Neko," Pan said quietly, Neko smiled.  
  
"Tora Tasa Kara!" Neko said after the hug, with a fake angry look. "You still haven't told me what that's for." Vegeta looked at Pan with a confused and disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Tora. Tasa. Kara?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah that's my 'full' name." She laughed, her spirits a lot higher then they were the other night, relieved to see Neko came back. "Anyway this," She pointed to her collar, "it's a way of making me weaker so I don't pose a threat to my friends I guess. It would lower my ki so I was weaker then the other saiyans here and only he can take it off." Pan finished pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh so everything he was said was true?" Neko said more to herself. Pan gave Vegeta a confused look.  
  
"We talked last night while you were asleep." He stated with the look of no emotion plastered on his face.  
  
"Neko I'm gonna, go for a little while I'll be back though ok? Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
"You've got my word Tora, don't worry, oh but uhh, what are you gonna do about the collar, it's very obvious." Neko told her.  
  
"beside the fact that Teal's done a lot to me and my friends she's made it easier to blend in because I have a lot of powers I didn't have before." Pan said calmly as she put her hand over her collar made a 'copy' of it and put it around Vegeta neck. Then put both hands on the collar around her neck and it changed into a small choker. "See the collar around his neck will do absolutely nothing, it's just there for looks and well mine no longer look like a ki collar does it?" Neko shook her head, and Pan and Vegeta began to take off.  
  
"Just remember to come back!" Neko yelled after them.  
  
"Don't worry I will!" Pan yelled over her shoulder, then she and Vegeta left sight heading towards the people who truly knew them.  
  
  
  
Sorry to all those who have been waiting for this but I didn't know anyone was still reading it and I had a ton of catching up and exams for school but now that schools over I should be able to up date faster that is until summer school starts ~_~' arrg oh well hope u enjoyed that chappie next one should be out soon!  
  
*Special note should read* alright people I could have the story go two sorta ways right now and it would ether be a T/P ending or a V/P ending I have no objections to ether couples so I'll let you guys vote k leave ur answer in your review. 


End file.
